


Love and Life, do they mix? (ON HOLD)

by Lauralanathalasa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Daydreaming, Drunkenness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Rape, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralanathalasa/pseuds/Lauralanathalasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a dalish mage that is currently attending the College of Ferelden to become a Knight-enchanter. She meets Cullen Rutherford at a game of wicked grace with her friends. After a night of almost mistakes she ends up at his place. Soon they can't stay away from each other. They both learn how to balance love and life. Eventually sexy times will ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this. I got bored and started writing a present day type work.

Laura checked her watch, 11:45. Just fifteen minutes left of this dreadful class. Tapping her foot she glanced around and noticed Dorian, sitting two rows away, talking to the cute guy next to him. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the teacher, but his words fell flat.

She looked at her text book and sighed heavily. She was Dalish and knew a lot of lore, so why on earth did she need to take this history class. She knew it was for her major but didn’t care.

Finally the teacher dismissed them and she sprang out of her chair. Walking towards Dorian she watched the cute guy pass him his number and walk away. “How is it that even in class you can pick up guys? I can’t even get a simple date for a Friday night. They are all intimidated that I am a Dalish mage.”

Dorian chuckled, “Well you need to learn some dirty tricks with your magic, and then tempt them with it.”

Her jaw dropped and she smacked his arm, “Dorian that is not what magic is for!”

He frowned at her, “Learn to live a little Laura.”

He snaked his arm into hers and they walked out of the classroom. Looking down the busy college hall she could see Iron Bull walking towards them, he was hard to miss with his huge horns.

He waved as he approached them, “Hey boss how are ya today?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Bull what have I said about you calling me that?”

He smiled at her, “Oh come on you lead our group of friends!”

She rolled her eyes again and continued down the hall. When they stepped outside she grabbed her pack of smokes and placed on between her lips.

Dorian huffed and pulled away from her, “I really wish you wouldn’t do that around me.”

Varric showed up behind her and took the pack from her, “She knows it sparkler.”

She glared at Varric and took her pack back when he got a smoke from it, “I am an adult, and I can make my own choices.”

She lit her cigarette with magic and then lit Varric’s for him. Hearing Dorian’s phone buzzing she leaned over his shoulder to read his text. She groaned and stomped her feet, “Do you know how tired I am of not being able to sleep in my own apartment. I do enjoy Leliana and Josephine’s company, but come on Dorian!”

He chuckled and started to walk away, “Well pack your bags while I am at work, I don’t want to see you when I get home tonight.”

Laura was studying to be a Knight-enchanter at the local college in Ferelden. She met most of her friends in classes. Varric was a successful writer and taught a few literature classes. Iron Bull was training with the spy division under Leliana who was the Spymaster as they called her. Dorian was already a Necromancer, but felt that he wasn’t done with college and was taking a few more classes.

Bull patted her on the back, “Hey since you can’t go to your apartment tonight, how about we go out drinking. I have someone I want you to meet.”

She did enjoy drinking with Bull, he always made her laugh, “Sure Bull that sounds fine.”

Varric eyed them both, “I get to go right?”

Bull laughed, “Of course! How else are we going to play Wicked Grace?”

Laura took a long drag from her cigarette, “The usual people tonight then? It’s been awhile since I have seen Sera.”

Varric pulled out his phone, “Yea I can text her for ya, anyone else you want to see?”

She thought about it for a second, “Is Blackwall coming?”

A huge smile came across both Bull’s face, “Got a thing for him boss?”

Laura blushed and rubbed her hands together, “Only a little bit, I mean I understand he is older than all of us. But he is just so handsome.”

Varric laughed and started texting, “It’s ok freckles we can get anyone you want to show up.”

Laura rolled her eyes and stuck her cigarette in the ashtray post next to them. “Text me, I got to make sleeping arrangements for the night.”

She walked away and pulled out her phone. Looking through her contacts she decided to call Cassandra. The phone rang for a while and then Cassandra picked up.

‘Hello Laura, anything I can help you with?’ She said from the other end.

“Hello Cassandra! I am being kicked out of my apartment for the night, and if I don’t end up at a guy’s place, could I crash at your place tonight?” She asked, biting her lip.

‘Sure, you are always welcome.’ She said to her.

“Alright thank you, talk to you later!” Laura said, and then hung up. Cassandra was one of her best friends, and she was in the military. Did some missions she couldn’t really talk about, but Laura was fine with not knowing them. Her phone suddenly buzzed and she could see a text from Bull.

{Hey I should let you know. The guy I am inviting is an Ex-Templar.}

She sighed and texted him back.

[Just what I need, a mage cop watching my every move.]

Her phone buzzed again a few minutes later.

{I said Ex-Templar, boss. He’s a really cool guy. He is currently in the military.}

She rolled her eyes and finished walking to her apartment. Entering the door she grabbed a bag and began filling it with clothes for the next day. Starting a shower she began undressing. Eyeing her Vallaslin, she was happy she decided to not have any on her face. It was the last thing she had of her family before they had been killed in a tragic accident when she was 16.

It was a faint deep red, matching her hair. She didn’t want to match the green of her eyes; the red looked good on her skin tone. She stepped into the shower and began washing her body and her hair. Taking her time she made sure her face was washed and her hair thoroughly clean.

She dried off and began apply moisturizer, followed by foundation. She didn’t normally get super dressed up but she had been chasing Blackwall for a few weeks now. He flirted with her but; she couldn’t tell if his flirtations were him being nice. Finishing her eyeliner she went to her room and found her sexiest matching bra and panties. She put them on, followed by some black jeans and lacy long sleeve black top. After staring in the mirror for several minutes, she threw her wet, waist length hair up into a messy bun and left.

She walked down to her car and tossed her bag inside. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, smoking it before getting in her car. Her phone buzzed and she could see Varric had texted her.

{All the usual people tonight Freckles, including the guy Bull invited}

[Thanks Varric.]

She put out the cigarette on the sidewalk and got into her car. Starting it she headed towards the bar they frequented. Checking her makeup one more time in the rear-view mirror she parked her car and headed into the bar. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and smiled when she saw everyone around a table in the back. She ordered a beer from the bartender and joined her friends.

Varric waved at her, “Ah there’s Freckles. We have been waiting for you.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “I had to gather up clothes for tomorrow.”

She sat across from Blackwall and next to Sera, and smiled at him. He politely smiled back and paid attention to what Sera was talking about. Something about how her adoptive Mom was really lying to her about how she made her cookies. Laura hugged Sera and told her she would help her make cookies.

Bull began waving towards the door and Laura turned around to see who he was waving at. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man walking towards them. His hair was obviously curly, but he kept it moussed down. She could see his muscles bulging from under his black shirt and she could feel her body heat up. He wore simple slacks and had a sweatshirt hanging over his shoulder. She noticed his high price aviators and watch.

He sat next to Bull who patted him on the back, “Guys this is Cullen. He is a friend of mine.”

He smiled to everyone and said his hellos. When he looked at Laura he stared at her for a while. Suddenly she felt her face flush a bright red. She could tell that he tell could that she was a mage, or so she thought. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and turned her attention to Blackwall.

They started playing their game and before Laura knew it they were all smashed. Sera was already passed out under the table and Bull was muttering something about Dorian. The only coherent ones were Laura, Blackwall, Varric and Cullen. Varric had begun to start calling Cullen curly when the mousse in his hair was beginning to let his curls go.

Varric suddenly had a devilish grin on his face, “Alright what shall we bet next?”

Laura burped and sighed, “I don’t thinksh I can drinksh anymore Varri…”

He chuckled and eyed Cullen and Blackwall. They both came up with excuses and finished their ales. Laura pulled out her phone and tried to find Cassandra’s number.

Blackwall watched her and reached across the table, “How about I give you a ride home Laura?”

She smiled, “Sure that would be helpful. Oh wait I can’t go home, Dorian has a date. Can I get a ride to Cassandra Pentaghast’s?”

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, “Yes of course My Lady.”

She started to stand up and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground Cullen had caught her. She could feel his muscles flex around her, “Oh sorry, I am so very clumsy when I drink.”

He smiled awkwardly and his face flushed bright red, “No trouble. Are you ok?”

She stood up and adjusted her shirt, “Yes I am fine, thank you.”

He nodded to her and helped Bull stand up. Bull leaned in close to Laura, “What do I have to do to get Dorian to like me?”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. Blackwall offered her his arm as she approached him and they left the bar. Cullen watched them leave and felt a strange sensation in his chest. He led Bull out of the bar with Varric’s help.

“What’s her deal Varric? I get a weird vibe from her.” Cullen asked as they tossed Bull into the back of Cullen’s truck.

“Who, Laura? Well she’s Dalish, last of her family actually. Her mother, father and 2 sisters died in a car crash when she was 16.” Varric explained.

“She’s Dalish? I didn’t see any vallasalin on her.” Cullen said.

“She opted to have it on her arms, chest, and back. She knew she was going to a ‘Shemlen’ college, as she put it. So she wanted everyone to be comfortable with her, she wanted to seem more like a flat ear.” He explained further.

“I could tell she was a mage. I’m an ex-templar. How old is she?” Cullen asked, leaning against his truck.

“Come on curly you gotta find some things out for yourself.” He said until he saw the pleading look on Cullen’s face, “Alright, she turned 21 earlier this year. And I know your next question, he’s 40.

“That’s a big age difference. What’s his story?” Cullen asked.

“Don’t really know. He says he’s a warden, but I haven’t really looked into it.” He said against the truck next to Cullen, “One second,” he said as he answered his phone.

“Hey Leliana, what’s up? No she went to Cassandra’s… no she didn’t drive, someone gave her a ride. Blackwall, no they won’t get into any funny business. Call her tomorrow ok. Alright talk to you later.” He hung up his phone and sighed, “Well I gotta split curly. Talk to you another time, you should come more often.

“See you later Varric,” Cullen said as he got into his truck. He knew Cassandra; she was his commanding officer in the military. He thought of them as friends, yet she had never mentioned Laura before. Probably because she was a mage.

On the other side of town Blackwall was driving Laura towards… well she didn’t know, but she didn’t care. She was with Blackwall. She kept sneaking glances at him and a few times he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when she caught him, and chuckled a bit. When they finally pulled up to Cassandra’s she looked at him for a bit, and decided to make the first move. She leaned into him and kissed him. He kissed her back and she moved onto his lap. He grabbed her hips and pressed her into his hips. She moaned against his mouth and opened her eyes.

“I don’t know if I can do this Laura.” He said to her.

“Please I need you.” She whispered too him. He set her back in her seat and started driving away from Cassandras.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“To my place, I’m not going to sleep with you in my car.” He said smiling at her. She could feel a heat building up in her stomach and she decided to be daring. She started undoing his pants, and before he could protest she had her lips around his length and started working him while he drove. He gasped and set one hand on her head, moving her a little faster than she was going. He was bigger than she expected, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

She didn’t pay attention to the direction he drove, or how long it took them to get to his place. When they arrived he slipped his length back into his pants, difficulty, and zipped his pants up. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the car and into his apartment. It was simply decorated, almost plain.

She didn’t get to look around very long; he led her to his room and began kissing her again. She pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers through his chest hair. He pinned her against the wall and started grinding his hips into hers. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him. He angled his head a bit and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and let her tongue roam his mouth. Soon he pulled back from her and tossed her onto his bed. She giggled and situated herself on the bed. He was soon on top of her and started pulling up her shirt. He got her shirt off and checked his watch.

“I only have a few hours before my girlfriend gets here.” He said as he kissed down her neck. Her eyes shot open and she froze.

“You have a girlfriend!?” She shouted and pushed him off her.

“I thought you knew, that’s why I said I couldn’t do this.” He said sitting back on his heels.

“I thought you meant it was because I was so young.” She said as she stood up and grabbed her shirt. She pulled it over herself and headed for the door. “I am sorry, but I can’t do that to someone.”

“Do you want a ride?” He offered.

“No thanks I can walk from here I am sure,” She said as she headed out the door.

“Are you sure, it’s a pretty…” She heard him say as she slammed the door and ran down the street.

She walked for about twenty minutes and stopped to check her phone. Perfect, no signal. She could hear a diesel truck coming up on her and she sighed. She didn’t want to listen to someone hit on her. The truck slowed down and the driver rolled down the window. Before the driver could say anything she blew up.

“No I don’t want a fucking ride back to your place so you can fuck my brains out!” She yelled.

“Laura, is that you?” She heard the driver say. She turned to see Cullen in his truck.

“Oh. Hi Cullen, I didn’t know it was you.” She said embarrassed.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” He asked stopping his truck.

“Umm I was, at Blackwall’s. But things went sour so I left.” She said rubbing her temples.

“Would you like a ride?” He offered.

“Sure, could you take me to Cassandra Pentaghast’s house? She is over on…” She started as she walked towards his truck.

“I know Cassandra. She’s my commanding officer.” He said as he moved back into his seat. She pulled herself up into his truck and buckled herself in. She started shivering and she noticed her adrenaline fueled rage had left her.

“Would you like my sweatshirt,” He offered, unbuckling real quick and taking it off. He handed it to her and she started to decline, but she could feel its warmth. She unbuckled and put it on quickly. “It’s pretty late and Cassandra’s is really far away.”

“Wait how far?” She asked.

“About two hours.” He said.

“Holy shit, are you serious? Wait what are you doing out here?” She asked looking at him.

“I was dropping Bull off. What were you doing that you didn’t realize you were two hours from Cassandra’s?” He put his truck in drive and started driving.

“My attention was focused elsewhere. Where do you live?” She asked.

“Just a couple blocks away.” He said. She felt bad for having to make him drive two hours to Cassandra’s and two hours back, so she thought for a while.

“Would you mind if I slept on your couch, then you can take me back to get my car in the morning?” She asked scratching her head.

“Sure that should be fine. But I will warn you, it is a bit messy.” He said as he turned down a street and headed towards a nicer neighborhood. They drove a couple more blocks and came up to a cute little house.

“This is your house?” She asked as he parked his truck and started getting out.

“Yes is that a problem?” He asked arching an eyebrow at her.

“No I just didn’t peg you for having such a cute little house.” She teased him. He rolled his eyes and walked around the truck. She got out of the truck and headed up the little pathway to the front door. He opened the door and hesitated before he let her in. He stepped to the side and let her enter first. It was decorated very, well not what she thought he would do.

He looked around and picked up a few things, “You can sleep in my bed if you want?”

She smiled and wandered a bit, “Cullen, I am not going to kick you out of your bed for one night. I will be fine on the couch. And by the way, this isn’t messy.”

He stood there for a few seconds, “Well then I guess I am off to bed.”

She grabbed her bag and looked through it, “Shit, I didn’t bring anything to sleep in. Oh well.”

As he reached his room door, he looked back and could see she was changing into leggings. She had on the sexiest pair of panties he had ever seen, her vallasalin trailed down her back. He lost all train of thought and ran right into his door with a loud thud. Laura jumped and looked down the hall, but he had gotten into to his room before she could see him. He could feel how red his face was, and how excited that had made him. He undressed and fell into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Laura looked around the living room and noticed a picture of a woman, what appeared to be her husband and 3 kids. She then wandered into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Heading back to the living room she sat on the couch. Realizing she didn’t have any blankets she went to Cullen’s door. She started to knock but could hear him snoring. She started opening other doors, trying to find some blankets and accidently knocked a bunch of stuff out of a closet on her. She was on the ground covered by stuff so she couldn’t see when Cullen came rushing out of his room.

“Laura are you alright?” He said as he helped her up.

“Yes I am fine; I just realized you didn’t give me any blankets, or a pillow. And I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt to sleep in?” She said as she tried to regain her balance. She noticed a sharp pain on her leg and looked down to see it cut. There was a small trickle of blood going down her leg. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, go sit on the couch and I will bring you some stuff.” He said as he went back into his room. She noticed as he shut his door that he was only in his boxer briefs. She blushed and went to the couch. He came out in some pajama pants with a few blankets, a pillow, and a medical kit.

He handed her a shirt, “It’s one of my older shirts, and I hope you don’t mind. Here put your leg on the table.”

She took the shirt and pulled it over her other shirt and leggings. The shirt smelled of him, and it took her breath away. He smelled very good. She set her leg on the table and he began cleaning her cut.

He smiled and put a band aid on it, “Just a small scratch I think you can survive.”

She laughed and pulled her leg under herself. “Thank you Cullen, have a good night.”

He stood up and bowed slightly too her, “Good night Laura.”

She waited until she heard his door shut and she took off her leggings, shirt and bra. Turning off the light she went to lie down on the couch. She grabbed the pillow and blankets and tried to get comfortable, the smell from his shirt was distracting. After several minutes of staring at the ceiling she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cullen woke a few minutes before his alarm, like usual. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. His Lyrium headache was dull today, but still present. Sitting at the edge of his bed he could hear someone snoring. Remembering that Laura was on his couch and needed to get home he went to his shower.

As he started his shower he remembered her very sexy panties. And he had seen part of her vallasalin on her back. It seemed to follow her spine, but he didn’t get too see much. He went back to her panties. They were a dark green and lacy, he was sure there wasn’t much fabric to them.

He turned to look in the mirror real quick and realized the whole room was steamed out. He felt a throbbing in his groin and looked down to see his painfully hard cock. He sighed and got into the shower.

He tried to ignore the throbbing and focus on his shower, but soon it demanded attention. Taking his cock in his hand he began stroking and imagined it was Laura gripping him. He breathed out and thrust into his own hand. He imagined what she would look like, legs spread around him. He moaned and gripped tighter, imagining her wrapping her lips around his head.

He felt a sudden urgency and started pumping faster. He groaned a little louder as he furiously worked over his length. Feeling the coiling in his belly tighten to a near shouting point he released with a tremendous force. He splattered the shower wall with his hot, sticky seed and used the shower wall to support himself.

After a few moments of catching his breath he finished up his shower and dried off. Putting his clothes on, he checked the clock. 6:35 it read, He might be a little late to drills today. He left his room and walked out into the living room.

He stopped instantly, eyes wide open, mouth agape. Laura was sprawled out on the couch. The shirt he let her borrow was pushed up against her breasts, showing off her bare stomach, and legs. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders and over the edge of the couch. Her vallasalin swirled around her arms and under her breasts, partially down her stomach. He shuttered at seeing her panties, and could feel his pants tighten as his cock began to harden again. He looked at the floor and saw her bra, which matched her panties perfectly. He could feel his face blushing and he tried to look away.

“Umm… Laura.” He said loudly. “I gotta get you to your car so I can get to drills.”

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Sudden shock struck her as she realized her position. She quickly pulled the shirt down and threw the blanket over herself, “Give me a bit ok. Is it fine if I use your bathroom?”

He flushed a brighter red and turned around, “Yes of course you can. It’s in my room and on the left.”

She wrapped the blanket around herself, gathered it up and her bag. She ran to his room and shut the door, leaning against it. She noticed his bed was made, and there wasn’t anything on the walls. No pictures, just bare walls. He had only a dresser and a closet. She walked towards the bathroom and started the shower.

Out in the living room Cullen sat on the couch and grabbed the pillow, with the intention of putting it away. He stopped and realized he could smell her on it. His face flushed bright red when he realized he had the pillow pushed against his face and was breathing in her scent. He set the pillow down and grabbed his sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head. It also smelled of her. He tried to pinpoint the smell. Lilies, maybe some lavender, and honey.

She left her hair down and slipped her leggings back on and a long shirt. Checking her face in the mirror she couldn’t get rid of the blush stuck on her face. She folded up the blanket and set it on the edge of his bed. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Cullen was sitting on the opposite end of the couch that Laura had slept on.

“Alright I’m ready to go.” She said as she headed into the living room.

“Ok then,” He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. The ride back to the bar was silent. Cullen couldn’t work up the courage to talk to her since he saw her partially naked. She couldn’t work up the courage to talk either. She was so embarrassed. When they pulled up to her car she lingered in his truck a few minutes.

“Thank you again Cullen. I didn’t realize I was so far away from Cassandra’s house.” She said looking at him.

“It was no trouble at all Laura.” He said smiling. “Have a good day.”

“You too… Oh wait, umm… could I get your number? In case I get stranded anywhere again.” She asked blushing slightly.

“Umm… sure, here…” He said as he pulled out his wallet. He handed her a card with his info on it.

“Thanks.” She said as she opened the door. “I will text you my number some time.”

She hopped out of the truck and smiled before shutting it. He honked his horn and drove off. She waved and got into her car. Starting it she headed to her apartment. She yawned and groaned at the time. She was never up this early. When she got home, Dorian was already awake and making breakfast.

“What are you doing here so early?” He glared at her.

“Shut up Dorian, I had one hell of a night.” She said as she walked to her room and started emptying her pockets. She noticed the paper Cullen had given her. Adding his number real quick she sent him a text.

[Hey it’s Laura. Thanks for letting me stay. I left your shirt in your room.]

She started undressing, and crawled into bed. Her phone buzzed and she checked it real quick.

{You are very welcome.}

She smiled slightly and lay down, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has another encounter with Cullen, and then a steamy one with Solas.

When she finally decided to wake up she checked her phone, it was noon. Ten missed calls and twenty texts. She crawled out of bed and took a shower before checking any of them. Blow drying her hair she decided to straighten it for the day.

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and found her favorite music playlist. Syncing her phone to her Bluetooth speakers, her music filled the bathroom. Checking the messages she could see several from Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine. All the missed calls were from Leliana and Cassandra. Reading Cassandra’s texts and listening to her voicemails she texted her and let her know she was home safe. She did the same with Leliana.

She began straightening her hair. It was a long process since her hair was so long. But some days she likes her natural wavy hair to be straight. After an hour of straightening she was finally done. She applied very light makeup; she was only going to class today. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

{I hear you met Cullen Rutherford last night?}

It was from Cassandra. Cullen did mention that he knew her.

[Yes I did. He was very nice.]

She was heading into the living room when her phone buzzed again.

{Josephine wants to set up a dinner with you, me, and Leliana to meet the guy she has been dating a couple months. How does next week sound?}

She checked her calendar real quick.

[Yes, how about Friday?]

Grabbing an apple from a basket on the counter she began eating. She noticed a note from Dorian.

_If you ever come home that early again, I will change the locks_

_-Dorian_

She rolled her eyes and tossed the note in the trash. Her phone buzzed again; Cassandra confirming the day. She was excited to meet Josephine’s new boyfriend, she talks about him a lot. Sitting on the couch she grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. After flipping through all the channels they had, she settled for some cartoons before her class started.

Eventually she left her apartment and headed to her car. She could still smell Cullen’s apartment in her hair. Getting into her car she drove to the college. She realized as she pulled into the parking lot, she should have left sooner. The parking lot was full so she had to park two blocks away. As she was walking she noticed a very bald elf walking ahead of her.

“Solas!” She shouted at him.

“Lethallan how are you?” He said to her while smiling.

“I am good Lethallin, how are you?” She said to him.

“I am good.” He said ushering her towards the school

He was one of her friends and her tutor for elvish language. He walked very close to her, talking to her about some things he learned in the past few days. They entered the café connected to the school and could see Sera, Josephine, and Dorian sitting at a table together. Joining them Solas pulled out a chair for Laura and helped her sit in it.

“Ma serannas Lethallin,” She said taking his hand and sitting down.

“You are very welcome Lethallan.” He said as he sat next to her.

They turned their attention to the conversation their friends were having. Josephine was talking about her new boyfriend, again. Laura was happy that she found someone, but it was all she talked about.

“Thom is just so wonderful; he took me out to dinner last week. And last night he was waiting up until I got home! He is really excited to meet everyone.” Josie said about her boyfriend.

“Yes Josephine he sounds wonderful.” He turned his attention to Laura, “Hello Miss I like to come home early.” Dorian said as he sipped on his coffee.

“I can’t help that I left my “date” and had to sleep on the couch of someone I had just met.” She rolled her eyes as she answered.

“So it didn’t work out with your crush?” He said as his eyes lit up.

“No Dorian it didn’t work, and he has a girlfriend. He neglected to tell me, until we were making out.” She said sighing.

“And the strangers couch?” He asked sitting up straighter.

She had a quick flashback of Cullen’s face, his golden hair…His amber eyes…

“Hello Laura? Did we lose you to the fade?” Dorian said snapping a finger towards her.

“Oh sorry,” She said as she snapped back to reality. “Uh well he is a friend of Bull’s and knows Cassandra.”

“And?” He asked her impatiently.

“And that’s all you get.” She said as she sat back in her chair.

“You could have called me, and I would have picked you up.” Solas said as he shifted in his seat.

“I couldn’t have called anyone if I wanted to. I was in a dead zone and it was pure luck that he happened to drive by when he did.” She said as she glanced at her watch, “Oh shit I’m going to be late.”

Quickly getting out of her seat she started to jog for the nearest elevator. Solas followed as they had the same class. When she entered the elevator it was packed with people from the parking level below. She pushed her way in, Solas pushed in next to her. She hit floor 4 and waited patiently for the doors to close. The elevator was almost too full, but more people joined on the third floor.

She stepped back to let someone on and stepped on someone’s foot. She turned to apologize and lost her voice. Standing right behind her was Cullen. Every girl in the elevator was staring at him.

“Hello Laura, what are you doing here?” He said a little stunned.

She blushed and tried to put some space between them, but the person she let on the elevator shoved her back, and she was pushed right into his chest; he grabbed her shoulders and held her steady.

“Laura are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes I’m fine. I have classes here, what are you doing here?” She said as she flushed a bright red.

“I’m here with Cassandra recruiting people for the military today.” He said as he removed his hands from her shoulders. His hands were so warm.

“Where is she? I need to apologize for giving her a heart attack last night.” She asked him.

“She is on the sixth floor if you want to head up there now with me?” He said as he checked his watch.

“No sorry I can’t right now I’m heading to class. How about I text you after class and see where you guys are?” She said as she checked her watch. As she looked back up at him her heart fluttered.

He nodded in agreement as she headed out the elevator; Solas followed her out and glared at Cullen.

“Are you alright, you seem flustered?” Solas asked as he caught up to her.

“No I’m fine.” She said she rubbed her hands together nervously.

“Who was that?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“That was the stranger who kindly let me sleep on their couch.” She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“You slept on _his_ couch?” Solas said a little too loud as he came to a stop.

“And what does that mean?” She asked quietly, looking around at other people in the hall.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He said resuming his fast pace.

Laura caught back up to him and then entered the classroom together. Taking their seats they sat through a very long and boring lecture about the ancient ruins that dotted Thedas. She could feel her phone buzz and checked it. Cullen had sent her a message.

{Cassandra said she can meet you up here when you get out of class.}

She wrote several messages and deleted them before finally sending one.

[Alright thanks!]

She went to put her phone back in her pocket when it buzzed again. This time it was Cassandra.

{What did you do to Cullen?}

She glared at her phone and thought about what she should say.

[I have no idea what you mean?]

Putting her phone back in her pocket she noticed Solas staring at her. She mouthed sorry to him and looked back at the teacher.

When time was up she told Solas she would meet with him later to study. Quickly exiting the classroom she made her way to the elevator. This time it was even fuller, she could barely fit on it. When it reached the sixth floor she was trying to get out and tripped over someone’s foot. She flew out of the elevator and was about to smash her face into the floor when someone caught her quickly by her waist. She gasped at the sudden impact and dropped her books. Pushing herself away from whomever caught her she began gathering her books.

“Laura are you alright?” She could hear her savior say. She blushed before she even looked up.

“Yes Cullen, thank you.” She said as she reached for another book.

He extended a hand to her and helped her get up.

“You need to quit using that elevator. One of these days you are going to get squished into the wall.” He said as she straightened her clothes out.

“I don’t think that will happen. Where is Cassandra?” She laughed nervously.

He pointed to their booth just a couple feet away from them. She headed towards the booth, face still red and heart thumping out of her chest. Cassandra saw her and waved.

“Goodness what happened to you.” She said as Laura got next to her.

Laura ran her finger through her hair making sure it was still decent looking.

“The elevator is full of assholes today; I fell out of it just a bit ago. Luckily Cullen was standing near it, and caught me.” She said as she sat down.

Cassandra looked past Laura. Cullen was talking with a student, and staring at Laura. She turned around and he blushed when they made eye contact.

“See this is what I’m talking about. What did you do to him?” She asked her.

“I didn’t do anything; he was kind and let me sleep on his couch.” Laura said as she sat in a chair.

“I haven’t seen him like this. So about last night?” Cassandra said looking at her.

“Well I was heading to Blackwall’s place with him. Things were going good, we were making out, undressing. Then he tells me his girlfriend will be home soon so we need to start.” Laura said quietly to her. “I freaked out and left, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. While I was walking, I realized I didn’t have any service and Cullen happened to be driving by.”

“You were very lucky he was driving by. If the templars had found you out that late, you would be in jail.” Cassandra said to her.

“I know, I know. I didn’t think as I left Blackwall’s. I was just so pissed.” Laura said as she glanced at Cullen.

“Well I need to get back to recruiting and I am sure you have either classes or homework.” Cassandra said to her.

“I have a study session with Solas.” She said looking at her phone. She looked up to see Cullen walking back towards them. He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Cassandra I was going to grab some lunch, would you care to join me?” He asked her.

“Yea I am actually starving.” She said as she stood up, placing the closed sign on their booth.

“How about you Laura, would you like to join?” He asked while he rubbed his neck.

“Sure I could go for lunch.” She said as she sent a quick text to Solas.

[Hey I am going to need to push back our study time. I’m having lunch with Cassandra.]

He texted her back instantly.

{Alright how about you just come over to my house tonight?}

She checked her calendar.

[Ok that should be fine]

She put her phone away and caught up to Cassandra and Cullen. She chose to walk with Cassandra between them and headed for the elevator.

“Oh absolutely not, we are taking the stairs.” Cullen said as he headed for the door to the stairs. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

After walking quickly down six flights of stairs she felt a little winded. Cassandra and Cullen seemed to not be bothered by the amount walking they did.

“Where were you thinking for lunch? I can follow you in my car?” Laura said as she reached for her cigarettes. Cassandra glared at her as she watched her light one.

“You know you need to quit that.” She told her.

“Yes Mother, I know. Everyone tells me that.” She said quietly.

“I figured we could go to this little hole in the wall. It’s called the Singing Maiden.” He said as he headed for his truck.

“Alright I will follow you.” Laura said as she started to head towards her car.

“Where are you parked? I don’t see your car.” He asked looking around for her car. She was amazed he remembered what it looked like.

“I had to park a few blocks away.” She said stopping and turning towards him.

“Just ride with us,” He offered.

“Sure if you don’t mind?” She asked while she put her cigarette out on the ground. Walking up to his truck she hopped into the back seat, literally hopped, the truck was very high off the ground. Was it this high last time she rode in it? She remembered she had heels on, so the distance wasn’t as great as it was in flat shoes. She was short, about five feet four inches to be exact. But she liked being short, she didn’t stick out. Her ears did that enough.

Cullen started his truck and drove towards the tavern he had mentioned. She was staring at him, watching the sun shine over his face, all the shadows it created. He had a strong jaw line, the stubble on his cheek and down his neck; she wondered what that would feel like on her skin. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, and then she realized he would occasionally check his rearview mirror, sneaking glances at her. Her cheeks began to turn pink and she could see the tips of his ears were too. His truck smelled of him, obviously. But it was like a drug, she couldn’t think straight. All she could think about was what he tasted like.

Finally they came to the tavern. A hole in the wall was a very correct term used for this place. It looked sketchy from the outside, but Cullen swore up and down they had the best food in the area. Laura entered ready to fire any spells necessary, and dropped her jaw when she got inside. The inside was a bit dark, red leather seats, a candle on each table.

The hostess beamed when she saw Cullen and was about to set him at his own table, he explained he was there with friends. The lady gave Cassandra a dismissive look and slightly glared at Laura. To make the woman even more uncomfortable Laura removed her jacket to reveal a low cut, sleeveless top and of course her vallasalin. Cullen walked smack into a wall staring at Laura. Cassandra rolled her eyes and asked the woman if she could kindly show them to their table. After they sat down Cassandra pulled Laura aside.

“You did that on purpose.” She said to her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Laura said smirking at her. They browsed the menu and Laura decided on a Caesar salad. After they had finished their meals Cullen quickly paid the bill before Cassandra and Laura could protest. Heading towards the door Laura tripped over her own feet and was about to smack the back of her head on a table when Cullen caught her.

“That’s two today. Are you usually this clumsy?” He asked while laughing. Helping her back to her feet he kept his hand on the small of her back. His hand was warm, comforting.

“Actually yes I am this clumsy. I trip over invisible lines all the time.” She said, ears turning pink. Her phone then buzzed. “Oh creators we have been here for 2 hours?”

“Have we really?” Cassandra said checking her phone. “We need to get back and break down our booth.”

“Alright shall we go then?” Cullen said as he ushered them out the door. Hopping back into his truck he headed back to the college. When he parked Cassandra instantly left and headed into the building. Cullen lingered a bit.

“I was wondering if maybe you would want to grab lunch some time or maybe dinner, just us.” He said, gauging her reaction.

“Sure that would be nice. I usually have only Fridays and weekends free. But next Friday I am meeting my friends to meet Josephine’s new boyfriend.” She said to him while rubbing her hands together.

“Alright I will call you some time, if that’s ok?” He said rubbing his neck nervously.

“Yes that’s fine. See you later.” She said as she turned around. A goofy grin covered her face and she could feel a heat deep in her body. Grabbing her phone she called Solas and said she was on her way over.

When she got to Solas’s place she knocked on the door and he let her in. Entering the house she noticed there were candles lit. They were producing the only light in the living room.

“Did I interrupt something?” She asked as she set her books down on the coffee table.

“Of course not Lethallan, this how I light my house at night.” He said sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and grabbed her text book on elven language. She had learned many things in her family before she left. But Solas insisted that everything she learned was wrong. Instead of being defensive about her family’s history she decided to listen to what he had to say. She was curious and open minded to the fact that her family _could_ be wrong.

Leaning back in the couch she started to open her book when Solas stopped her and inched closer to her. Her heart began pounding in her ears. He watched her with his blue-grey eyes, leaning in closer to her. Her eyes opened wider as he closed his and pressed his lips against hers.

When she didn’t stop him he moved his hands to her face. When his tongue flitted out of his mouth and begged for entrance she opened her mouth and kissed him back. Her hands moved to his back and he quickly picked her up, placing her in his lap. His hands danced across her back, feeling every curve and dip in her body.

She moaned and rocked her hips against his; he responded with a moan and claimed her mouth more fervently. One of his hands slipped under the front of her shirt and under her bra, gathering her soft breast in it. She rocked her hips harder against him and her breath hitched when he rubbed a thumb across her tender nipple.

He undid her bra with his other hand and pushed her to lie on the couch. Instantly on top of her he pressed his mouth on her left breast, kissing around and teasing her nipple with his tongue. His fingers gingerly pinched her right nipple causing her to arch her back into him. She spread her legs and let him press his hips flush to her.

He was so hard, so ready to take her. She grabbed his shirt and he helped her pull it off. He started working on her pants and let her finish as he stood up to take his off. He hovered over and peppered her neck with soft kisses, gently biting occasionally. She arched her back into him and pulled her panties off. He quickly removed his briefs and rested his throbbing head against her entrance. She gasped and gripped his forearms.

“Do you have any protection?” She asked breathlessly.

“Of course,” He said as he stood and walked out of the room. She watched his naked form as he walked away. She could see a hidden strength in his muscles, he didn’t look strong but she could tell he was. He came back, hovered over her and slipped the condom he had retrieved from his room over his length. He positioned himself again, head at her entrance and looked into her eyes. They never broke eye contact as he entered her. She breathed in deep and he slowed his movements so she could get comfortable around him.

Looking at him she noticed something snap and his eyes look hungry and fierce. He began slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, she moved her hands to his hips and moved her legs a bit higher on his thighs. Leaning down he began kissing her while speeding his thrusting, a moan escaped her lips as he angled himself. He moaned into her neck and sat up on his knees, holding her hips and angling her. She cried out at the new feeling and moved her hands to the couch arm, gripping it tight.

She began pushing back and he smacked her thigh. The wild look in his eyes grew as he began thrusting into her faster, moving one of his legs to the floor to get better leverage. She bit her lip as she could feel her orgasm coiling tight in her belly. Suddenly it hit her hard and she could see stars as she moaned and cried for more. He soon found his release after her and sat back on the couch when he was done. She covered her face with her arm and tried to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He said. She looked at him bewildered. He was staring at the wall in front of him, he didn’t own a television.

“What do you mean?” She asked sitting up.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” He said as he stood up. She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“You regret it already? I haven’t even had time to process it, and you already regret it?” She said angrily as she began gathering up her clothes.

“I would only hurt you in the end.” He said as he headed down the hall. She refused to wait for an explanation and began getting dressed. Grabbing her books she walked out of his house and slammed the door, a little too loud.

Opening the door to her car she threw her books in the backseat and started her car. She looked back at his house; she could see him in the window. He looked hurt but she didn’t care. She drove off and couldn’t get more than a block from her house before she started crying. She parked quickly and ran up the stairs to her apartment.

Dorian was sitting on the couch and was about to complain to her about slamming the door, then he saw her face and instantly stood up.

“Laura what happened?” He asked grabbing her shoulders.

“Are all men assholes?” She said as she sunk to the ground. He sat next to her and held her as she cried. She explained what had happened with Solas.

“I wonder why he said that.” He asked.

“Who cares? I can’t believe he could sleep with me, and then tell me when I haven’t even come down from my orgasm that he regrets it.” She said when she calmed down. “I need to text Cassandra.”

She stood up and headed to her room. She began typing this long detailed message of what just occurred filled with profanities and hit send without looking. Her phone and she could see a message from Cullen.

{I take it that wasn’t supposed to be for me?}

Her eyes grew wide and her heart pounded in her chest. She then checked her sent messages. She had sent it to Cullen, not Cassandra. She then copied and pasted the message in a text to Cassandra.

[I am so sorry you had to see that]

It took him awhile to respond to her. She had time to shower and crawl into bed. She grabbed her tablet and began watching a movie on it. Her phone buzzed eventually.

{If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you. I’m sorry that happened to you.}

[Thanks]

She set her phone and soon Cassandra responded.

{Did he say why he said those things?}

[No I left before he could. It was so embarrassing.]

{Well try and get some sleep}

[You too Cassandra.]

She went back to her movie and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to finish this, still need to work on my main story!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Laura noticed that Solas was not in the classes they shared. She wanted to not care after what he did to her, but she was worried. Reluctantly she pulled out her phone and sent him a text. Near the end of the day she noticed he had not responded. When she tried calling him, an automated voice said the number was no longer in service.

Now she was really worried. She decided to hop into her car and head over to his house. To her surprise it was empty and there was a for sale sign out in front of it. She called up Leliana.

'Hello Laura, what can I do for you?'

"Hey Leliana, I need you to try and find Solas for me. Something happened, and well now I can't find him."

'Sure Laura whatever you need. Are you ready for dinner tonight with Josie and her new boyfriend?'

"Of course I am. I was wondering, could I maybe bring someone?"

'We have encouraged everyone to bring someone, so then it's more like all of the friends we have getting together.'

"Alright I will see you tonight."

Hanging up her phone she got back in her car and went to her apartment. Dorian was there, playing a game on his computer. She went to her room and put her school stuff away. Coming out of her room she sat on the arm of his chair.

"Hey are you bringing someone to dinner tonight?" She asked casually.

"I hadn't thought of it why?" He asked curiously.

"Well I know of someone who wants to at least have dinner with you." She said grabbing a pen, and began rolling it around her fingers.

"And who might that be?" He asked taking the pen from her hand and placing it back on the desk.

"Bull." She told him.

"You really think the Iron Bull wants to have dinner with me? He always seems to ignore me." Dorian scoffed at her.

"No I'm serious Dorian, he really likes you." Laura said.

"I don't know." He said sitting back in his chair. "Why should I be interested in him, you have been with him."

"Yes, a few times. And I'm telling you, you want to be with him." She smirked at him.

"And why is that?" Dorian said. She held up her hands and gave rough estimates, and made a ring with her fingers. His eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, he was almost too much to handle." She laughed.

"Well...what was his number again?" He said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, here." She said as she wrote his number down on a piece of paper. "And don't sound too excited."

She left the room and decided to call Cullen and ask if he wanted to go with her.

'You've reached the voicemail of Cullen Rutherford. Please leave a message with your name and number and I will get back to you when I can.'

"Hey Cullen its Laura, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me and all my friends tonight? If so give me a call, we are meeting The Twisted Fish around 7. Have a nice day, bye."

"Ha so is that why you wanted me to bring Bull?" Dorian said from her bedroom door.

"Fenedhis Dorian, don’t sneak up on me like that! And so what, he’s handsome." She said jumping out of her skin.

"Are you sure you are ready to see anyone else at the moment?" He said looking at her worriedly.

"Yes Dorian I will be fine, I'm not made of glass." She said to him.

"True, you better go get ready." He said patting her arm. She got up and headed to the bathroom she had attached to her room. She didn't feel like taking a shower so she decided to braid her hair elaborately.

Since this was technically a nice dinner with friends she figured she would take her time with her makeup. When she was done she looked flawless. Leaving the bathroom she decided on something somewhat modest. She decided on a knee-length black and white plaid skirt with a long sleeve black shirt. She slipped on some black tights and started looking for her black heels.

"You really need to clean your room," Dorian complained when she asked for his help. They found the heels just in time to be leaving. She checked her phone, no response from Cullen.

"Looks like I will be at the little gathering alone." She sighed, heading out the door. They decided to take Dorians convertible for the ride over, it was a nice evening. When they arrived they could see everyone’s car and Laura noticed Cullen's truck.

"I guess he decided to come after all." She said sounding a little too excited.

"Hey now don't get too excited," Dorian smirked at her. She smacked him on the arm and headed into the restaurant. She could see most of their friends sitting at a large table, Josephine and her new boyfriend were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Josie?" Laura asked as she sat down. She looked around the table and didn't see Cullen anywhere. Maybe she saw the wrong truck?

"She will be here any minute." Cassandra said waving to the door as Josephine entered. Laura looked to wave and froze with her arm in the air. The boyfriend she was so eager for everyone to meet...was Blackwall. Varric gave out a nervous laugh and looked at Laura. Her eyes grew wide and she claimed she needed to use the bathroom. She passed Bull on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey Laura. Where are you headed too?" He asked as she passed. She was trying to position herself between him and Blackwall.

"Just trying to use the bathroom Bull." She said. He noticed she was dodging someone. He turned around to see who, and he busted up laughing.

"You can't be serious." He said through fits of laughter.

"Please don't say anything Bull." She pleaded him.

"Your secret is safe with me Boss, don't worry." He said patting her back. "By the way how did you get Dorian to call me?"

"I told him about you," She said smirking and pointing towards his pants.

"Shit if he needed to know that I would have shown him weeks ago." He laughed. Laura continued to the bathroom and Bull went back to the table. She took as much time as she thought she needed, pretending to check her makeup and such. A really pretty woman entered the bathroom and redid her lipstick then quickly left.

As Laura left the bathroom she watched the woman walk away, those heels she was wearing were freaking adorable. As she looked at the table she was sitting at she could see the woman’s date was Cullen. He caught Laura's eye and blushed instantly. He went to wave slightly and she waved back and went to her table.

When she sat down Blackwall about spit his water out and started coughing.

"Laura I want you to meet Thom Rainier, my boyfriend." Josephine said excitedly.

"It’s very nice to meet you." Laura said faking a smile. When everyone else turned their attention to other things Laura glared at him.

The rest of the dinner went without incident. Dorian leaned over to Laura and said he would not be home for the night. He passed her his keys and left with Bull. Cassandra and Leliana offered to watch a movie with Laura so she agreed. She needed some girl time. As they were leaving, Cullen and his date were also leaving.

"Hello Cullen and Mira. I didn't know you two were seeing each other." Cassandra said, placing her hands behind her back.

"No Ma'am, just dinner." The woman named Mira said to her. She began flushing red and so did Cullen. Apparently they were in the military together.

"Well, have a good night then." Cassandra said leaving the restaurant with Leliana. Laura lingered a second, Cullen looked like he might say something but she left before he could. Getting in Dorians car she headed back to her place. The girls were already inside. They had keys to her apartment in case they needed a place to stay. Picking out a gory movie, Laura started some popcorn. She felt her phone buzzed and checked it, it was from Cullen.

{I didn't receive your message until I had made plans with Mira.}

She sighed and started texting back.

[It's all right.]

He texted back but she decided to ignore it. When the popcorn finished she placed it in a bowl and squished between Cassandra and Leliana. They all three fell asleep before the movie finished. Cassandra's alarm at six woke them up.

"Oh damn I'm going to be late. Can I use your shower?" She said yawning and standing up.

"Yes of course, you can use mine or Dorians. His might be cleaner." Laura said stretching on the floor. Apparently she moved to the floor in her sleep.

"I call dibs on Dorians." Leliana said heading towards his room. She could hear Cassandra sigh and she laughed to herself. When they were done with their showers Cassandra rushed out the door.

"Hey Laura?" Leliana said.

"Yes Leliana?" She answered back.

"I couldn't find any indication of where Solas has gone." She said to her.

"I figured that." Laura sighed into her arm.

"What happened that has made him disappear like this?" Leliana asked her, sitting on the couch.

"When I went to his house for a study session we ended up having sex and immediately after he said we shouldn't have done it. So I, being hurt and confused, left his house in a rush. He said he would only hurt me in the end." Laura explained.

"Well I am sorry for that." Leliana said, patting her arm, "Do you have class today?"

"No I'm just going to sit around all day." Laura said rolling onto her stomach.

"Alright I will text or call you later." She said as she headed out the door. Laura could hear her phone buzz. She sat up to try and find it. It ended up being shoved underneath a cushion. Dorian had sent her a message.

{You should have told me about him sooner!}

She laughed out loud and went to her room to change.

[I tried to tell you weeks ago]

{Well you should have tried harder, now come get me}

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys, it was raining today. She pulled a sweatshirt on and headed out the door. As she headed down the stairs, she could hear one of her neighbors doors open. As she rounded the corner she could see Cullen coming out of Mira's apartment.

'Oh great' Laura thought to herself, 'Now I get to see him, and her, here of all places.'

Coming down the stairs Laura could see Mira in a long shirt, with nothing else on. Cullen hugged her and shut the door. He turned around to see Laura walking past him.

"I thought this apartment complex looked familiar." He said to her.

"Hmm" She said back.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Cullen." She said quickly and headed down the stairs faster. He caught up with her.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No Cullen you didn't do anything. I didn't do something quick enough." She mumbled to herself. He stopped walking and she stopped at the bottom. She looked up at him with a hint of sadness. He started to say something and she bolted down the stairs. Jumping in her car quickly she headed for Bulls house.

Why was she so upset? She barely knew the guy; she really had no right for being upset with who he dated. When she pulled up to Bulls she waited for Dorian to come out. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. Cullen was calling her. She quickly ignored the call and texted Dorian telling him to hurry up. Eventually he came sauntering out of the house and got in the car.

"Holy shit Laura you look terrible? Are you ok?" He said very concerned. She quickly opened the mirror in her car.

"Oh I just forgot to wash my makeup off." She had black smudges all over her eyes. She drove them back home and slumped on the couch. Her phone rang again and she ignored it. Dorian picked it up and stared at it.

"Why is Cullen calling you obsessively?" He asked.

"Well I asked him if he wanted to go with me last night, and he didn't respond. He was at the same restaurant with someone he works with. And to top it off, she lives below us. So when he was leaving her apartment this morning I was coming down the stairs." She sighed into a pillow she had next to her. "Luckily I was passed out; I wouldn't want to hear that all night."

"Laura." Dorian said as he sat next to her. "Why are you letting this bother you?"

"I don't know Dorian." She said quietly.

"Well what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Want to go get some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure. But only if you wash your freaking face. I will not be seen in public with you looking like that." He said as he left. She laughed slightly and went to her room. She came back out in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. And to please Dorian, a clean fresh face. It felt good to go without makeup. As they headed down the stairs Laura could hear Mira's door open. She walked a little slower, but still they ended up waking down together. Laura could see Dorian eyeing her, sizing her up. When they got into Laura's car Dorian slightly laughed.

"She's build just like you are." He said.

"And that's funny how?" She asked rudely.

"Oh it's nothing." He said staring out the window. They went to their favorite coffee shop and sat there for a few hours drinking and talking. They decided to eat lunch at the sandwich shop next door. Her phone buzzed again so she answered it.

"What."

'Hi Laura, its Cullen.'

"Yes I can read."

'Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?'

"No you did not, what do you need?"

'I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch sometime.'

"I don't know. Would Mira like that?"

'W-what are you talking about?’

"Nothing, look I need to go. I will text you sometime, maybe."

She hung up without giving him a chance to say anything. She went back to the table with Dorian and they finished their lunch. Over the next few days she avoided Cullen's calls until she came out of her shower one evening to see Cassandra sitting on her bed.

"Fenedhis Cassandra what are you doing?!" She shouted as she quickly covered herself.

"I need to speak with you." She said.

"About what exactly?" She said quickly.

"About Cullen." Cassandra said to her.

"What about him." Laura said rudely.

"He keeps asking about you." Cassandra explained.

"He seems to be with Mira so..." She said slowly.

"He really likes you. And he keeps asking if I have heard from you." Cassandra said standing up. "By the way did you know that Josephine's boyfriend was pretending to be someone else for a while?”

"What do you mean?" Laura asked, her heart began racing.

"He was pretending to be Blackwall. And I know you know because of the face you gave him at the dinner. Have you told anyone else that you kissed him?" Cassandra asked.

"No only you, and Dorian, and well Cullen because he had picked me up. And maybe Bull and Varric know." She said trying to remember who she told.

"Well just make sure that Josephine doesn't find out." She said sternly.

"I will." Laura said back.

"Alright I will see you later." She said leaving Laura's room.

"Next time, a bit more warning please?" Laura shouted after her. She could hear Cassandra laugh as she left the apartment. She got dressed and grabbed her phone. Sending a quick text to Cullen she decided to start cooking dinner.

[How about lunch tomorrow?]

{That should work fine for me. How about I pick you up?}

[Alright that should work]

She continued cooking her dinner when Dorian came back from, somewhere. He went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I hope you made enough for both of us. It smells amazing, what is it?" He asked as he shuffled through his mail.

"It is pasta with a white sauce and peas on the side." She told him.

"Seriously? That's it?" He said standing up and looking at what she was cooking.

"Yes Dorian that is all." She laughed and pushed him out of the kitchen. "It will be ready shortly."

She finished cooking it and put it into bowls and joined him on the couch. They ate dinner and watched one of the shows they had recorded. Dorian gathered up the dishes and washed them with magic. Laura went to her room and crawled into bed; she fell asleep rather fast. She awoke in a green clearing but something felt very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking around she didn't recognize anything around her. Suddenly a wolf jumped into the clearing. She stood at the defensive and watched as the wolf stalked around her. Then several rage demons entered the clearing and grabbed ahold of Laura. She tried to pull herself free but the demon would not let go. Her skin began to burn and she began screaming. The wolf just that there and watched as she was burned alive. Suddenly she was awake in the real world and Dorian was shaking her.

"Fasta vass Laura are you alright?!" He shouted as he shook her.

"Creators Dorian what are you shaking me for." She shouted as she sat up.

"Laura you were screaming!" He said as he held onto her.

"I was having a nightmare. I woke up in a green clearing and a wolf appeared. And then rage demons appeared and grabbed ahold of me. It began to burn me and the wolf did nothing but look sad." She recalled her. She couldn't help but shake. A ripple of fear took over here. "Did I almost get possessed?"

"I don't know Laura. Try and be more careful." He said as he began to stand up. She grabbed his hand.

"No please stay with me tonight." She said beginning to cry.

"Alright Dalish, no need to cry." He said wiping her face and crawling in bed next to her. He cuddled up close to her and held her tight. "Just go to sleep and it will all be ok."

They fell asleep and slept thru the night. Laura woke up to Dorian's morning wood poking her back. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She had class in two hours and needed to get ready. When she left for class Dorian was still asleep. She left a note for him and headed out the door. Mira was leaving her apartment and gave Laura a kind smile. She tried to fake one back, but couldn't muster one up.

When she reached the parking lot she saw Cullen's truck next to her car. 'Oh great now I get to see him pick up Mira?' She thought to herself. Cullen got out of his truck and walked up to Laura.

"Hey Laura I figured I would give you a ride to your class today and then take you to lunch." He said smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "You will have to sit in the back though, Mira called shot gun."

"No thanks." She said as the smile instantly left her face. She got into her car and gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Cullen knocked on her window, and she reluctantly rolled it down. "What."

"Did I do something?" He asked as he knelt down to her level.

"Cullen I am not going to ride in your car, with your girlfriend, when we have are having lunch later." She said sternly.

"Laura, she isn't my girlfriend." He said quietly. "I slept on her couch, and gave her a hug because her brother was in the hospital."

Laura suddenly realized what a fool she had been and her face turned bright red.

"Fenedhis, are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes Laura. So how about I give you a ride to class?" He said opening her car door. She rolled up the window and locked her car. He helped her in the back seat and got into the front seat. Mira was already in the truck.

"Hi I'm Mira." She said turning around to Laura.

"Hello, I'm Laura." She said back.

"Is Dorian your boyfriend?" She asked. Laura couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"No he is my roommate. He isn't interested in Women." She told her.

"Oh, sorry. You guys just always are together doing things." Mira said blushing.

"Well he is my best friend." Laura said sitting back in the seat. Cullen started the truck and drove to the college. Laura hopped out and waved to the truck as she walked to a designated smoking area. Lighting a cigarette she took her time smoking it.

When she entered the class room she froze. Solas was there and perked up when he saw her. She took her usual seat and he moved next to her.

"Hello Lethallan." He said to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked him rudely.

"I had some business to take care of." He answered.

"Solas, we slept together and you told me we shouldn't have done it, literally right after. And then you disappear, and now you are back." She said to him quietly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I meant every word that I said." He told her plainly. She looked at him shocked.

"R-really? Then why did you instigate it?" She asked. She could feel anger building up inside her.

"I was foolish and moved on instinct instead of reason. I hope we can still be friends?" he asked. She thought about it for a while.

"I don't know Solas. I will need some time, obviously." She said to him turning her attention to the teacher. He nodded to her and focused on the teacher as well.

She continuously glanced over at him while the teacher went on about, she couldn't remember. When class was over he approached the teacher and they began having a conversation. Laura checked her phone, an hour before lunch. Her phone then buzzed, Cullen was calling.

"Hello?"

'Hey Laura, I was just seeing if you were out of class yet.'

"Yes I am."

'Alright I am in the parking lot.'

"Mister eager are we?"

'Ha-ha maybe, I just wanted to talk with you.'

"Alright I will be right out"

She hung up and headed out the class room. Solas watched her and slowly followed. He watched as she went down the hall and down the stairs. Keeping his distance he watched her leave the college and go up to a truck. He could feel anger build up inside him as Cullen exited the truck. He helped Laura into the truck and got in himself. Solas turned around and stormed away.

"Ready for lunch?" Cullen said as he started his truck.

"Yes of course, where did you want to go?" She asked buckling herself in.

"I figured the Singing Maiden." He said driving out of the parking lot.

"You really do like that place don't you." She said smiling at him.

"Yes I do." he said smiling at her. "So we need to talk. That is why I picked you up so early."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, shifting nervously in the seat.

"Well first off I am not dating Mira." He said glancing at her as he drove. She blushed and looked away. "And I really wanted to go to dinner with you that night. But I had already agreed to take Mira out."

"Well it ended up being incredibly uncomfortable." She said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I found out that Josephine's boyfriend is the guy I left the bar with when we first met." She explained. "Except that he is not Blackwall, his name is really Thom Rainier."

"Wow that's shocking. Did she find out that you were with him?" He asked her.

"No, and please don't tell anyone." She pleaded with him.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said smiling at her. When they arrived at the restaurant he got out of the truck and helped Laura out. When they got inside Laura noticed it was the same waiter that helped them last time. Cullen asked for a private booth. As they sat down they ordered and began talking.

"So if you aren't dating Mira why did she say bye to you in her night shirt?" Laura asked.

"I think she wanted to sleep with me, but I just wasn't interested, in her." He told her.

"Where are you from?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I grew up in Honnleath, how about you?" He asked her.

"My family is from the Free Marches." She said.

"I didn't know Dalish were up that far?" He asked.

"Well my family is a long and ancient line. They own an estate up there." She said to him. "Bull said you were a templar?"

"Yes I was. Ever since I was a child I was fascinated with them. I begged the local templars to train me. I think they agreed just to shut me up. But they must have seen something in me, because they became a bit more serious." He explained. "What about you?"

"I have been told since I was born that I was going to be the Keeper of my family. I wasn't the first mage born in my family but when I showed promise I was sent to my grandmother’s house. To make sure we didn't have enough mages in one area, any cousins I had that were gifted with magic were sent to another household." She told him.

"Were some sent to circles?" he asked.

"Yes a few of my cousins were. I am an only child now since my parents and sisters died. I showed more promise than anyone else at the time. My Grandparents paid for me to go to school, and I will learn more of being a Keeper when I get back." She explained further.

"So you will go back some day?" He asked.

"Yes I have too. It's a duty to my family. Why did you leave the order?" She asked him.

"Well I was in the Ferelden Circle of Magi when it fell." He said slowly. Laura shuddered; she remembered the day it fell. She was young and she lost a few cousins in the devastation.

"I lost a few cousins in that." She said somberly.

"After that I went to Kirkwall, and well you know what happened there." He told her.

"Only rumors." She said.

"Maybe someday I will tell you the full story." He said giving her a half smile. She was thankful she was sitting, her knees went very weak. The waiter brought them their food and they began to eat.

"You should have ordered this." He said pointing at his BLT. "It is so good."

"I would, but I don't eat meat." She said to him.

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"It's alright Cullen." She said laughing at him. They ate their meals and talked a bit more. When they were finished they headed to the cashier. As he paid for lunch Laura looked outside and could see it was raining.

"Shoot I didn't bring a jacket." She said as she peered out the window. Suddenly she felt a warm presence on her shoulders. She turned to see Cullen putting his jacket on her.

"I don't need it." He said as he opened the door for her. She rushed to get in the truck; while they were eating a storm had blown over.

"What would you like to do?" He asked as he started the truck.

"I don't care. I don't have anything else going on for the day." She said checking her calendar.

"Would you like to go to my place and watch a movie?" He offered nervously rubbing his neck.

"S-sure that would be fine." She said rubbing her hands together. He drove off and headed to his place. Laura couldn't stop rubbing her hands together. She could feel the tips of her ears burning red.

When they arrived at his house she hopped out of the truck and started to run up to the door. The rain was coming down even harder than when they left the Singing Maiden. Cullen was behind her and unlocked the door as quick as he could. A large and cold amount of water went down the back of Laura's shirt and she squeaked as she ran inside the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he laughed.

"Yes, some water went down my shirt." She said taking off his jacket and shaking her shirt. "Ah shit it's completely soaked."

"You can borrow a shirt, and I can dry it for you if you want?" He offered.

"Sure that would be nice." She said.

"You can change in my room. Shirts are in the second drawer." He said as he headed into his kitchen. She walked into his room and shut the door. Opening the second drawer she searched around for a shirt she would like. She found one and held it up to her nose. Her knees went weak as she inhaled, then she felt embarrassed. She slipped her shirt off and put on his shirt.

When she came back out she handed her shirt too him and sat on the couch.

"You can pick out the movie if you want." He said as he disappeared down the hall. She looked around his living room and saw the movies on a rack. Walking over to them she decided on the newest action movie. She put it into his DVD player and waited patiently for him to get back in there.

"Oh why didn't you start it?" He asked as he sat down.

"I didn't know where the remotes were." She said shyly. He laughed and grabbed the remotes off the end table.

"This one is for the television," He said holding one up, "And this smaller one is for the DVD player. This big one turns on the surround sound."

He sat next to her and started the movie up. She took off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chest. He settled into the couch and put an arm over the back of it.

Through most of the movie she didn't move an inch. He would glance over at her occasionally. She finally relaxed and settled into the couch. His hand touched the back of her head and she flinched a little so he moved it to her back. It was warm and comforting, she leaned into his touch. A slight smile spread across his face and he began moving his thumb up and down on her back. She breathed in really deep and smiled.

When they movie was over he offered to put in another. When he sat back down she nestled into his side. By the third movie his arm was around her. She close to putting one of her legs across his lap. Soon it was 9 o'clock and she needed to get home.

"It's 9, I can't start another movie. I need to get home." She said smiling at him.

"If you must." He said not moving. She turned to look at him and he leaned in close to her. She moved in closer and closed her eyes as their lips met. His hands moved up into her hair, her hands held onto his back. It was a gentle passionate kiss, not pressing for anything other than the kiss. Soon her lips parted and his tongue greedily entered. She flicked her tongue across his lips and he groaned slightly. They eventually parted and both were bright red.

"That was...nice." He said as he cupped her face.

"Yes it was." She smiled at him. They both laughed and gave a few more quick kisses.

"Alright you wanted to get home?" He said as he stood up.

"Unfortunately yes I do. I have class tomorrow." She said reluctantly. He helped her up and went to check on her shirt. He handed it to her when he returned to the living room. She went back to his room, didn't bother shutting the door. As she changed he caught a glimpse of her and blushed. He stood by the door and waited for her to come out.

When they reached her apartment he offered to walk her up, but she refused. He settled for helping her out of the truck. He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her gently again. She ran her fingers through his hair and could feel his knees quiver. He set her down and she said goodbye. He watched as she stumbled up the steps and laughed. When she reached her apartment she waved over the railing at him and he waved back. As he looked down he noticed Mira standing in her window. She turned before he could wave so he shrugged it off and got into his truck and drove home.

"And where have you been all day?" Dorian said as she entered. "And why do you have that foolish grin on your face. I have been worried."

"Not worried enough to text or call?" She said to him holding up her phone

"So what! Where have you been?" He asked.

"I had lunch with Cullen, and then we watched three movies, or was it four?" She said trying to remember the movies. But she could only remember the kisses.

"Movies put that stupid grin on your face?" He asked.

"No...We kissed. And it was so slow and wonderful." She said as she sat on the couch. He scoffed at her and went to his room. She sat on the couch for a few more minutes and retired to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Laura got ready for class and left without doing any makeup or her hair. She was feeling lazy and didn't want to put too much effort into appearances. So she decided to put her hair into braids after her shower. As she got into her car she could still feel Cullen's lips on hers. Breathing in deep she closed her eyes and sat there for a few minutes. She finally decided to start her car and head to the college.

Solas was standing outside the school seemingly waiting for Laura. He approached her as she got out of her car and held the door for her.

"Hello Solas." She said to him.

"Hello Laura." He said back.

"I still haven't forgiven you." She said as she reached in her car for her books.

"I already said I don't expect you too." He told her.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Solas." She said as she sighed. "I just, I need my space ok?"

"That is fine Laura; you will have your space." He said quickly as he walked away.

"Solas!" She shouted after him but he ignored her. She leaned against her car and kicked the tire. "Fenedhis!"

Grabbing her books she headed into the college. Taking her seat in the class she noticed Solas was on the opposite side of them room. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the teacher. When class was over Laura headed out in the hall and her phone rang. She checked it and could see that her Grandmother was calling her.

"Hello Grandmother." She said excitedly.

'Hello my dear. I need you to come home tomorrow. I have something to discuss with you.'

"Of course, anything you need."

'Alright dear see you tomorrow.'

"Bye Grandmother."

She hung up and headed to her next class. Dorian was already sitting in a chair, so she sat next to him.

"My Grandmother needs me to come home this weekend." She told him.

"Hmm it must be something serious." He said as he looked at her.

"I hope it's not too serious. I don't have time for this, finals are soon." She said as she opened her text book. Shuffling through the pages she found the chapter they were on. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It's ok Laura we will get through this." Dorian said as he rubbed her shoulder. The teacher entered the room and began talking about elven history. Laura perked up slightly and took several notes. She would discuss it with her Grandmother to see how accurate it was. She thought maybe she could ask Solas, but she had just asked for space.

When class had ended she sat there for a few more minutes going over her notes. She rewrote a couple things that were jumbled and decided to head out.

"Anything I can help you with Laura?" Her professor asked. She walked up to his desk.

"Yes sir there is. I was confused about this part here." She said as she handed him her notes. They discussed it for about an hour, and then students for his next class began to enter the room.

"We can finish this later Miss Lavellan." He said as he greeted the students. She headed out of the room and out of the college. She could see Blackwa...Thom Rainier standing next to his car.

"Hello Thom," She said his name with venom in her voice.

"Hello Laura." He said back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Waiting for Josephine. Thanks for not outing me by the way." He gave a half-hearted smile.

"No problem, I didn't want to hurt Josie." She said. "Well, see you later."

She walked away and got into her car. Her phone began buzzing, it was a blocked id.

"Hello?"

'Hello Laura, it's Cullen.'

"Oh I didn't recognize the number"

'Yea it's the phone in my office. What are you doing tonight?'

"Nothing that I know of, did you want to do something?"

'I figured if you would be alright with it, we could go to dinner and a movie.'

"Sure that sounds nice."

'Alright I will grab you about five, is that ok?'

"Yes that works, see you then."

She started her car and couldn't help but squeal. Driving home, almost above the speed limit half the time, she realized she had about an hour before he would be there. She ran up the stairs to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door. She slammed the door, accidently, as she ran to her room. Dorian wasn't quite home yet so she didn't care about being quiet. She started going through her closet.

"Hmm should I wear a dress?" She said aloud to herself.

"Maybe a long shirt and leggings, or jeans and a nice shirt." She continued as she dug through her drawers. Realizing that she had no idea where she was going for dinner she decided to text Cullen and ask.

[Where exactly are we going?]

She patiently waited for a response. Ok no, she didn't she stared at her phone until he sent one back.

{It's a surprise.}

She rolled her eyes and frantically responded.

[Ok what should I wear then?]

Deciding to do her makeup first she went to the bathroom.

{Nothing too fancy, just pants and a nice shirt will do.}

[Ok see you in a bit.]

She did her makeup and took her hair out of the braids they were in. It left her hair with a very nice wave. She decided on black leggings and a long grey shirt. After she got dressed she realized that she might end up back at his place so she took her clothes off and changed her bra and underwear. Something sexy, with full coverage. Getting dressed again she found her shoes just in time for someone to knock on the door. She answered it and a huge smile grew across her face. Cullen had a small bouquet of flowers.

"Oh you didn't have to bring me flowers." She said as she let him into the apartment.

"Well I have heard of at least two of your past "dates" and I didn't want to follow in their terrible footsteps." He said as he looked around the living room. They had a surprisingly large television and very nice furniture.

"Well thank you." She said as she went into the kitchen to grab a vase.

"Your apartment is very nice." He said standing by the door.

"Thanks, my Grandmother insisted I have what I need. She furnished the place for Dorian and me." She explained. She finally came out of the kitchen with the flowers in a very pretty vase.

"That was very nice of her." He said.

"Cullen you can sit down." She said as she laughed at him.

"Well we have a reservation, and I don't want to be late." He said checking his watch.

"Oh why didn’t you tell me sooner, let’s go." She said as she walked to the door.

"You look very beautiful." He said as he followed her.

"Thanks." She said as she blushed. They headed down the stairs and got into his truck. Starting the truck he drove them to the restaurant he had picked out. It was a nice place, low key but very good food. Cullen got out and came around to Laura's side of the truck and helped her out of it.

When they got inside the place was decently packed. Laura recognized a few people from the school and few people from around town. Cullen could see a few of his fellow soldiers. He walked up to the hostess and told her his name. She grabbed a few menus and led them to a table near the back.

"Thank you." He said as the hostess left. He pulled Laura's chair out for her and helped her sit. He took his seat and glanced at the menu. As Laura looked it over she noticed there was a decent size section for vegetarian options.

"Hmm what should I order?" Laura thought out loud.

"I have heard from friends that their baked ziti here is really good." He said looking at her over the menu.

"That does sound good." She said as she checked the ingredients. "I will do that."

When the waitress came to the table Laura ordered her food and Cullen ordered his.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Laura asked as she sipped on her water.

"I figured we could just rent something and watch it at my place." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"That sounds good." She smiled at him. "So what exactly do you do at your work?"

"Well honestly, I can't tell you. It's all classified." He said.

"Oooh that's very...sexy." She said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again. He cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"And what is it that you do?" He asked her.

"Well you know that I am going to be Keeper of my family. I don't have a job; my Grandmother insists I focus on my studies." She explained.

"And she furnishes your apartment?" He said giving her a half-smile.

"Well she wanted to make sure I was comfortable." She blushed.

"I know that your family is one of the last lines of Dalish families. I thought maybe you would be studying business or become a lawyer?" He said to her.

"No like I said I was chosen to be Keeper. It means that I focus on keeping the legacy of my family alive. I learn ancient Dalish secrets when my Grandmother is ready to tell me." She said.

Soon the waiter brought them their food and they began eating.

"Wow this is really good." Laura said as she took another bite.

"See I told you." He said winking at her. Taking their time, they continued to talk.

"So, silly question." She said to him, "What is your favorite color?"

"Well I like red and dark green." He answered, "What about you?"

"Well my favorite color is pink." She said. He looked at her surprised. "I know you wouldn't think so, I wear a lot of black. It's just with my hair being red, and my eyes being...green" She said as she remembered what Cullen said. "Pink doesn't look good with those colors."

"I am sure you would look beautiful in any color." He said smiling at her. She blushed and continued eating her dinner; he couldn't stop smiling so he set his fork down.

"Is it not good?" She asked him.

"No it's very good, I am just not hungry for food anymore." He said as his face began turning red. Laura giggled slightly and finished her meal. The waiter came to them and asked if they wanted dessert. They both declined and Cullen asked for the check.

"You know you have paid for every meal we have had together." She said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's just how I do things." He said as he handed the waiter his card. "Alright what movie should we rent?"

"I don't know should we get something terrible or something good?" She asked as he signed the check.

"How about something terrible." He said as he offered her his arm. She smiled leaning closer against him as they headed to the door. He moved his arm, wrapping it around her as they stepped outside. He opened the truck door for her. She got up into the truck and waited as he walked around and got in. He drove to the rental store and they picked out a movie that looked absolutely ridiculous.

When they arrived at his house Cullen started some popcorn and Laura started the movie. He came out of the kitchen with the popcorn and sat down next to her. She slowly settled in next to him, she didn't want to rush things. He instantly wrapped his arm around and gently pulled her a little closer. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. Her heart melted and she smiled back.

Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. As the movie continued they both laughed at how terrible it was. Eventually she rested a hand on his leg and began running her thumb up and down his thigh. He breathed in deep and slightly tightened his grip on her shoulder. She started to move her hand up and back down, and then her phone rang. She quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Grandmother... Yes I am still planning on coming tomorrow morning... Grandmother you don't need to send the limo for me... Alright see you tomorrow."

She came back to the living room and sat down.

"Sorry, my Grandma needs me to visit her tomorrow. I should probably head home." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, did you have fun tonight?" He asked as he moved his hand to her back.

"Yes Cullen thank you, I had a lot of fun." She moved her hand back to his thigh and smiled at him. He pressed his hand firm against her back and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and gasped when his lips brushed against hers. She moved her hands to his hair and moaned as his other hand moved to her bottom and gripped. She tugged at his hair and he groaned into her mouth. Their teeth clashed together as they kissed deeper, tongues twirling around each other.

When they parted they both had to catch their breaths. Laura smiled and laughed when she looked at Cullen, her lipstick was smeared all over his mouth.

"What? Was that not good?" He asked looking a little defeated.

"No Cullen it was perfect, my lipstick is all over your face." She said as she continued to laugh. He got up and walked to the bathroom. She could hear him chuckling so she walked back there. He was wiping his face off with a towel. Hi smiled when he saw her. "Your room is very plain Cullen." She said as she looked around.

"Yes it is, but I haven't found anything worth putting in here." He said as he set the towel down. She leaned against the door frame and he walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He gently pulled her up to his lips and kissed her again. "Alright let's get you home."

"If we must." She said against his lips.

He set her back down and headed out of his room. Grabbing his keys he led her out of his house and into his truck. When she got home she noticed a missed call from her Grandmother. She tried calling back but there was no answer. Thinking nothing of it she decided to go to bed. She started to think of Cullen's lips pressed against hers and one of her hands drifted to her breasts while the other went between her legs.

She teased her nipple and gently stroked her clit. Relaxing a bit she ran circles around her clit and moaned into her pillow. She pinched her nipple a little harder and bit back a loud moan. As her folds slicked with her own cum, she pressed two fingers inside and found the tender spot deep inside her. She imagined Cullen hovering over, pressing his cock into her.

She gasped as she found a decent rhythm and moved her hand to her other breast. She gently pressed her finger against the tender spot and bucked against her own hand. Slowly she brought herself to orgasm with Cullen's name on her lips. Deciding to not get redressed she fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am taking this but I am enjoying it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Cullen woke up earlier than usual. Not from nightmares this time, he just couldn't sleep. Laura kept filling his mind. Their slow kiss was exactly what he needed. As he thought of it his erection pushed against his briefs, begging to be let out of the constricting fabric. He slipped his hand in his briefs and took hold of his length. As he stroked he gasped and bit back moans, thinking of Laura and her body. He wished he could see more of it, but the bits and pieces he has seen were enough at the moment.

Throwing the sheets off he continued to work over himself. Thrusting into his hand he imagined Laura's perfect lips were wrapped around his cock, with his hand on her head gently pushing her down. As he got closer to release he stroked faster and harder until he splattered his stomach with his hot, sticky seed.

He got up and cleaned himself off, then started a shower. As he was about to get into the shower his phone rang. He checked it and could see it was Cassandra.

"Hello Cassandra what do you need?"

'I need you to bring Laura into work with you today, it's very important.'

"Yes Ma'am."

'See you at work.'

"Later."

He wondered why Laura was needed at the military. He didn't think she had signed up. He got into the shower and washed himself off. As he got dressed in his uniform he called Laura.

'Hello Cullen.' She said in a lilted tone.

"Hello Laura. Cassandra has asked me to bring you into work with me today."

'Well I'm supposed to visit my Grandmother today remember?'

"I know but Cassandra said it was very important."

'Oh ok, that will be fine then. I'm sure my Grandmother will understand if I am late.'

"Alright, I am heading over."

'Ok see you soon.' He could hear the smile in her voice.

He left his house and got into his truck. As he reached her apartment complex she was eagerly waiting outside. He got out of his truck and opened the door for her. He heard a whistle coming from the building.

"Looking sexy, _Commander_." He could hear Dorian shouting down at him.

“He likes a man in uniform.” Laura said to Cullen as she got in his truck. Before she closed the door she added, “And so do I.”

 

He blushed and waited for a bit. Mira came out of her apartment and got into the back seat.

"Hello Laura, I didn't expect to see you this early." She said with a slight annoyed tone.

"Cassandra asked me to bring her in." Cullen said looking at her in the rearview mirror. They continued to the base of their section of the military in Ferelden. It was a secret section that operated out of a base called Skyhold; it was up high on a mountain. As he parked they could see Cassandra waiting outside for them.

"Hello Cassandra." Laura said, smiling at her.

"Hello Laura." Cassandra said with a serious tone. Laura's smile immediately left her face.

"What's up Cassandra?" Cullen asked.

"This is as far as you go Cullen." Cassandra said as she headed into a part of the base he didn't have clearance to. He could see Leliana inside the door when it opened. Laura looked at Cullen nervously and followed Cassandra. As soon as Laura was in the door they led her to a private room.

"Laura, were you aware that we have been protecting your family for a few generations?" Leliana asked her when they had gotten situated.

"No I was not aware." She said. "My Grandmother said she needed to explain something important to me today, I'm heading there after this."

"Well I regret to inform you that there was a breach in our security and a raid happened on your family's estate." Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as her heart pounded.

"We knew there was a spy in our midst but we did not know who it was." Leliana explained. "Last night they let a group of rebels into your family's estate and...They killed everyone."

Laura could feel her knees weaken and her heart pounding in her ears. Her vision began to tunnel and she could see...nothing, only darkness.

"Shit, Leliana call the medics." Cassandra said as she caught Laura. She had blacked out from the news.

Cullen and Mira were in his office when he could hear Leliana shouting for a medic. He jumped out of his chair and looked down the hall. Two medics were entering the area Laura had gone into. A few moments later they were bringing Laura out on a stretcher. He ran down the hall to Leliana.

"Leliana what happened?" He asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Cullen; we cannot discuss this with you yet. If Laura wishes to tell you, she can when she has regained consciousness." Leliana said as she ran after the medics. Cassandra stepped out of the room and pulled out her phone.

"Hello Dorian, I need you to get to the base immediately...Laura has passed out...I understand, see you soon." She turned to Cullen.

"Cassandra what is going on?" He asked.

"When Laura wakes up we will all discuss this. You will be receiving a special mission." She said as she ushered him to where they took Laura.

When Dorian showed up he was hysterical. Leliana explained what happened to Laura, discreetly, to Cullen's annoyance. About a half hour later Laura woke up. They all entered the room together and sat in chairs that had been provided.

"W-what happened?" Laura asked as she sat up.

"You passed out after we told you the news." Leliana told her. Tears began streaming down Laura's face, and she breathed in very deep.

"Everyone?" She asked.

"Yes everyone, even...the children." Cassandra said to her. Laura sobbed and threw an arm over face. Dorian quickly embraced her and whispered into her ear in Tevene.

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

"We have been protecting Laura's family for a few generations, since her family is one of the last ancient Dalish lines. A spy in our department let rebels into her family's estate last night and they killed everyone." Leliana explained. Laura sucked in air and began crying even harder. Dorian gripped her tighter.

"Maker's breath." Cullen said from his chair. Laura tried to pull away from Dorian, but he tightened his grip on her. She began crying out and speaking in elvish, frantically.

"Telahna da’lan." Dorian said as he held her tight. She then growled and pushed him back with magic. Everyone jumped back in shock; Cullen stood up and was prepared to use his templar abilities. But Cassandra waved him off.

"Sathan vara u'em." She said venomously. She shrunk into the bed and covered her face with her pillow.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Cassandra suggested. They headed out into the hall and stood there for a few minutes.

"Cullen." Leliana said getting his attention, "We need you to do something."

"You remember how I said you were going to be assigned a new job?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes Ma'am." He said sternly.

"Your main objective is to protect the last living member of Clan Lavellan." She told him, "Which is Laura. You must not let any harm come to her."

"Understood Ma'am." He said saluting her.

"How could this happen?" Dorian asked.

"We were so close to figuring out who the spy was when this happened." Leliana said kicking the wall.

As Laura was sitting in the room she pulled out her phone and called Solas.

"Ar isalan na," She said to him. "I'm in the hospital at Skyhold."

She didn't hear a response but she knew he would be there as soon as he could.

"So what exactly will I need to do?" Cullen asked Cassandra.

"You will need to be with her whenever she is not with Dorian. When she goes to school you will be there, when she goes to get coffee you will be there. When Dorian is away you will be there." She explained to him.

"Understood Ma'am." He said. Leliana handed him an ear piece, a new phone and a key.

"Use this phone only to talk to Cassandra and myself. This key is to Laura’s apartment. Give this piece of paper to her apartment manager, and the dean of her school. You can only discuss Laura’s whereabouts with Cassandra, Dorian and I. No one else." She told him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he took the ear piece and put it in immediately.

"So now she has her own personal guard?" Dorian asked. “Why Cullen?"

"I trust him to keep her safe." Cassandra explained. As they were talking Solas entered the hallway and walked up to the door.

"Excuse me what do you think you are doing?" Cassandra said to him.

"Laura called, she said she needed me." He said to her.

"We will see." Cassandra said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She came out a few moments later and let him in.

He walked up to Laura and hugged her. She began to weep again as he sat down next to her.

"What happened Lethallan?" He asked her.

"A group of rebels...killed my... _entire_ family." She choked out as she cried.

"Ar ame ir abelas, da'assan." He said as he held her tight. He put his legs up on the bed next to her and cuddled her.

Dorian entered the room after a while and pulled a chair next to Laura and held her hand.

"I am sorry for pushing you back Dorian." She said into Solas's chest.

"It's alright Laura." He said as he gripped her hand. Cassandra entered the room and stood there for a minute.

"Laura I have assigned you a personal guard. Until we discover who this spy is, we need to keep you safe." Cassandra said eventually.

"Who will it be?" Solas asked.

"It will be Cullen." She answered. Laura sat up and looked around the room.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He is standing guard outside." Cassandra said.

"Can't he come in here?" She asked.

"Yes he can come in." Cassandra said opening the door.

"I would like to sleep; I just don't want to be alone." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We will be right here Laura." Dorian said patting her hand. Solas scooted down on the bed next to her and she cuddled into him. Cullen entered the room and could feel a tinge of jealousy hit him as he saw Solas lying next to Laura. Dorian gave him a sorry expression and leaned back in his chair. Cullen sat on the sofa and watched the door.

Eventually they were all asleep except Cullen. He could hear Laura's slight snores and smiled. When he looked at her his smile vanished. She was wrapped up tight in Solas's embrace. Dorian had his head back and his mouth hanging open. Cullen choked on a laugh and looked away.

Laura began to stir. Solas didn't move and neither did Dorian. She got up and walked over to Cullen. Sitting next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and she placed her legs over his. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed contently.

"Laura, is there anything I can do for you?" He whispered.

"This is all I need right now." She whispered back. He leaned back and pulled her closer, nestling her into his side. She sat there, staring at the wall.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." She said to him.

"But weren't you just sleeping?" He asked.

"No, I was just resting. My body wouldn't fall asleep." She admitted. "Do you know when I can be released?"

"Let me check." He said as he moved his arm and set her legs on the sofa. He stood up and left the room. She pulled her legs into herself and tried to hold back tears. A few fell down her face, she quickly wiped them away. He came back and offered her his hand.

"Yes you can leave." He said as he helped her stand.

"Alright let me wake these guys up." She said as she wiped her face once more. She gently woke Dorian and Solas up.

"I can come home with you if you want?" Solas offered.

"I will be fine Solas. Thank you for coming." She said hugging him.

"What about when Dorian isn't there?" He asked her.

"Cullen is supposed to be with me. It's his job." She told him.

"I understand." He said to her. "Then I will see you at school."

Suddenly her phone began to ring, it was Varric.

"Hello Varric."

'Hey Freckles, I just saw the news. Is it true?'

"Yes Varric it is."

'I think you could use a drink.'

"Or two."

'The usual place?'

"Yes please. See you there"

She hung up and turned to Dorian.

"Ready to get drunk?" She asked him.

"Sure Laura." He said as he snaked his arm in hers.

"Cullen will you come with?" She asked him.

"It's my job." He said smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where I am heading with this, but I love it so far....  
> Any suggestions, ideas, and comments are very welcome.
> 
> Edit: So I totally realized last night I didn't put translations for the Elvish I used. I have been trying my best to make sure I am using the right phases and stuff by using the helpful tools from Fenxshiral!
> 
> Telahna Da'lan- Hush child  
> Sathan vara u'em- Please leave me alone  
> Ar isalan na- I need you  
> Ar ame ir abelas, da'assan- I am so very sorry, little arrow


	7. Chapter 7

They left Skyhold and got into Dorian’s car. Cullen followed them to the bar in his truck. When Laura got out of Dorian’s car Cullen caught up to her and asked her to wait outside. He entered the bar and could see only Varric.  
“Hey Curly is Laura here? I asked the barkeep to close early and give us our privacy.” Varric said waving at him.

“Yes Varric she is here, one moment.” He said as he left the bar, “Varric asked if the bar could be closed early, so it’s just us.”

Laura relaxed and entered the bar. Varric held open his arms for her and she hugged him tight.

“What happened Freckles? The news is being very quiet about things.” He asked her.

“A group of rebels broke into my family’s estate and killed everyone.” She told him.

“Oh Freckles, that is terrible.” He said holding her hand. He motioned for the barkeep to come over. He walked up to their table and sat a nameless bottle on the table.

“Don’t tell me Varric.” She said as she grabbed the bottle and uncorked it. Inhaling deeply, she smiled.

“Just for you Freckles.” He smiled at her. She eagerly poured herself a glass and downed a shot.

“What is it?” Cullen said as Laura passed him a shot glass full of it.

“It’s Elven liquor.” Dorian explained as he down his shot. “It’s very strong.”

“Oh no thank you, I need to keep a clear head.” He said pushing the shot back; Laura grabbed it and downed it. He sat back and watched as they downed shot after shot. Soon Laura and Dorian were speaking in Elvish to each other. Cullen excused himself and stepped outside.

“Dorian,” She said sloppily.

“Yes Dalish?” He asked.

“Why did this happen to me?” She asked as she took a deep swig from the bottle.

“I have no idea Laura.” He said taking the bottle from her and drinking from it.

“Don’t blame yourself Freckles, you could have done nothing.” Varric said to her.

“I could have if I was there.” She said to him.

“I was surprised to see Solas. Did you really call him?” He asked.

“Yes I needed him, I can’t explain it.” She answered.

“You don’t have to explain, I’m just making sure you are alright with him. Do you think you two will ever… you know… again.” He asked her arching an eyebrow at her.

“Never again.” She said sternly.

“What are you two talking about?” Cullen asked curiously as he came back to the table.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about.” Dorian said hiccupping.

“Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma.” She said to Cullen with a sultry look in her eyes. Dorian laughed really loud, doubling over and falling out of his chair.

“Now what is she saying.” Cullen asked looking at the other two.

“You probably don’t want to know. It would make you blush from the tip of your head to the bottom of your feet.” Dorian said to him. He laughed when Cullen’s face started to turn red.

“Well I think it is time to get her home.” He said as he stood up.

“Whatever you say, Curly.” Varric said to him as he stood up. Laura went to stand up but fell out of her chair. She began laughing as she tried to stand up. Cullen decided to just carry her.

“You can walk right Dorian?” Cullen said as he headed to the door.

“I don’t know I might need a strong man to carry me.” Dorian said as he stumbled his way to the door. Varric had another fit of laughter as he followed them out.

“Thanks for keeping the place open and the drinks a ’flowing.” He said as he followed Dorian and Cullen out.

Cullen set Laura in the back seat of his truck and Dorian climbed in on the other side. Cullen waved goodbye to Varric and started his truck. He looked back at them and laughed slightly. Dorian was already passed out with his mouth open and Laura was lying on her back, her head partially off the seat. He drove to their apartment and carried Laura in first, searching the place to see which room was hers. 

When he was pretty sure which room was which, he placed Laura on her bed and went to get Dorian. He slowly made his way up the stairs with him and into the apartment. Shutting the door behind him he placed Dorian in his bed. He went to check on Laura one more time. But as he went to leave, she quickly grabbed him.

“Please don’t leave me.” She said as she held onto him.

“I won’t go anywhere Laura, I’m right here.” He said as he sat next to her.

“Please stay here tonight.” She said into her pillow.

“Alright, let me lock the door to the apartment real quick.” He said as he stood up. He walked out and locked the door and turned around. His heart began racing as he headed back to Laura’s room. 

He walked into the room and she was standing up, almost completely naked except for her underwear. Her vallasalin swirled around her shoulder blades and down her back. It curved up around her shoulders and down her arms to about her elbow. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and when she let it down he breathed in deep. It fell down past her shoulders and effectively covered up her back, brushing against the top of her hips. She looked like a goddess, the moon embracing her silhouette. 

She kept her back to him and found a shirt to sleep in. He couldn’t move, just stood there and watched her. Eventually she came up to him and led him to her bed. She pulled off his shirt and started to work on his pants when he stopped her.

“You will not sleep in my bed Cullen Rutherford with pants on.” She said as she slapped his hand away. 

“Well I figured I would sleep on the couch…” He started to say until she pressed a finger to his lips.

She worked his pants off and pushed him onto the bed. Grabbing the sheets she cuddled up against him, wrapping an arm across his chest and entangling her feet with his. He could feel her soft breasts through her shirt pressed into the side of his chest. He wanted to feel them bare against his skin, feel them in his mouth. He stopped those thoughts before his cock took control of his senses.

“Ar vena ara’lan sasha alas’en. Ga’lan varem.” She said quietly before she fell asleep. He thought to ask her what she meant but she was already snoring against his chest. He gripped her tighter and kissed her forehead.

He stared at her ceiling and couldn't fall asleep. Her steady even breathing was comforting to him. He had once lost someone very special to him, so he knew the lose she was feeling. He had been with a mage when he was younger. 

Technically they shouldn't have even talked to each other since he was a templar. But he was instantly attracted to her when he first saw her. She was the daughter of a nobleman and unfortunately did not pass her harrowing. She had been at the circle for a few months before Cullen noticed her. But when he did notice her he could think of nothing but her.

They spent countless nights discovering each other’s bodies. When he had to cut her down at her failed harrowing he swore he wouldn't fall in love again. But he couldn't keep that promise when he arrived in Kirkwall to see his “roommate” was a beautiful and willing young woman.

She stirred next to him and he stroked her arm and pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head. He decided to close his eyes and try to fall asleep. Before he knew it his morning alarm was going off. The next thing he heard was Laura throwing up in her bathroom.

"Laura are you alright?" He said as he scrambled out of her bed. Running into the bathroom he could see her hunched over the toilet. He quickly grabbed her hair from her hand and held it back for her.

"Oh Creators Cullen, what happened last night?" She asked as she had a break.

"Well Varric had the bartender bring you guys some Dalish liquor." He said as he rubbed her back.

"I am going to kill him." She said as she heaved again. Suddenly he could hear Dorian throwing up in his bathroom.

"I am not holding his hair back." He said. Laura laughed and heaved again.

"Fuck I hate this." She said as she sat on the ground. Cullen stood up drenched a washcloth in cool water. He sat next to her and put the cloth on the back of her neck.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Oooh that is wonderful." She said as she leaned against him. "Can we leave the bathroom, it smells terrible."

"Yes it smells awful." He said as he chuckled. He helped her up and she stumbled into her room. Searching her dresser she found some shorts and put them on. She stumbled out of her bedroom and sat on the couch. Cullen got dressed and followed her out.

"Cullen, could you make some tea. It’s labeled hangover cure." She said as she covered face with a blanket. He headed to the kitchen as Dorian stumbled out of his room. She made a spot for him and curled up next him when he sat down. She covered him with the blanket to shield his eyes from the morning sun. In the kitchen Cullen searched every drawer and cupboard until he finally found the tea she was talking about.

"How do I prepare this?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Kaffas, the instructions are in the box!" Dorian shouted. Cullen opened the box and sure enough there were the instructions. He prepared two cups of the tea and a cup of plain tea for himself. He found a tray and brought out the tea. Setting it on the table he sat in a chair and looked out the window while sipping on his tea.

"Thank you Cullen." Laura said as she put the blanket down. She grabbed her cup and handed Dorian his. Laura’s hair was pulled up in a bun, Dorians on the other hand was a mess. They both sipped on the tea and sighed. Cullen checked his watch thinking he would be late for work, and then he remembered this is work.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" He asked.

"You speak too loud." Dorian said as he covered his ears.

"I have class." Laura said, "But I don't know if I want to."

"What would your Grandmother want you to do?" Dorian said to her.

"Ugh, she would want me to finish my studies." Laura said as she rubbed her face. "I need a shower."

She finished her tea and went to her room. Dorian watched her and then looked at Cullen.

"So you are going to be her guard?" Dorian asked him.

"Yes, I will keep her safe." Cullen said determined.

"I really hope you can Cullen. She means the world to me. She's my best friend." He said as he downed his tea, "A shower sounds great."

Cullen watched as he went to his room. He leaned back in the chair he was in and his phone rang. He reached for his phone, but it wasn't ringing. He remembered that Leliana had given him a phone. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

'Hello Cullen, its Leliana. How is she?'

"She's fine. Varric suggested they get wasted last night. I took her and Dorian home around one in the morning."

'Drinking won’t solve problems, but I understand that she needed to unwind. She has class today, is she going?'

"Yes, she wants to focus on her studies."

'Alright Cullen, keep us updated.'

He hung up and stood up, looking out the window. He decided that he needed to get the list of everyone that lived in the apartment complex from the manager. He knocked on Dorian's door.

"Kaffas, what do you want?" He shouted.

"Keep Laura up here until I come back please." He shouted at the door.

"What Cullen?" Laura shouted from her room.

"Please both of you stay in here until I get back." He shouted in the hall. He headed out of the apartment and locked the door. Heading down the stairs he found the manager’s office. He handed the manager the paper Leliana had given him. He let the man take copies of the paper and handed a list of all the residents to Cullen. He headed back up to Laura's apartment when Mira was leaving her apartment.

"Oh, hello Cullen." She said smiling at him.

"Hello Mira." He said back politely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she nervously played with her hair.

"I'm here on work. It’s special assignment from Cassandra." He told her.

"Oh I see, have a good day." She said smiling at him. She watched as he walked up the stairs and her smile began to fade, "What exactly is your assignment?"

"It's classified, sorry." He said as he continued up the stairs. He entered the apartment to see Laura and Dorian sitting on the couch watching television.

"Welcome back." Laura said with a smile on her face.

"You seem to be feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you for brewing that tea. It is a miracle tea." She said as she pulled her hair up into a bun. Pulling out some glasses from a little case she put them on.

"You wear glasses?" He asked.

"She is supposed to wear them when she reads, watches television and when she drives at night." Dorian answered for her.

"They just become a hassle." She said. Adjusting them she sighed and leaned back on the couch, "So you are supposed to be with me all the time?"

"Well technically yes. But when you are here in your apartment I don't need to be here, unless Dorian is not here. When you leave the apartment however, I have to be with you." He answered her.

"I had no idea that the military was protecting my family. Now that I think about it there were a lot of men around in suits. I never thought anything of it." Laura said as she tried remembering her childhood.

"Do not dwell on it Laura." Dorian said patting her back. "You better head out before you are late for class."

“What about your car?” Cullen asked.

“I can have Bull give me a ride to it.” He said as he pulled out his phone.

She sighed as she stood up and went back to her room. She came back out with her purse and a large bag holding her school books. Cullen opened the door for her and led the way down the stairs. 

"Will we be taking my car or you truck?" She asked as she lit a cigarette.

"My truck preferably." He said, "Can I have one?"

"Sure," She said as she handed him the pack, "I didn't know you smoked."

"Old habits die hard," He said winking at her. "Do you have a lighter?"

She winked back at him and lit it with her magic.

"I don't think I will get used to that." He said laughing.

"I do use my magic every so often. Not at the extent that Dorian does though." She said to him.

"You don't have to hide your magic from me Laura." He said as he took a long drag from the cigarette, "Ah it's been too long."

"Feeling nostalgic?" She said as she laughed at him.

"Only slightly. Come on you are going to be late." He said as he put out the cigarette, Laura did the same and followed. They hopped into his truck and he drove her to the school. He escorted her to her classroom and then went to the dean of the school. He handed him the paper after waiting for a good while. The dean took copies of the paper and faxed it to all her teachers. Cullen left the office and went back to Laura’s classroom. Taking a seat at the very back he sat through the lecture. When the class was over Laura walked up to Cullen.

“Well now I sit in the library until my other class and do the homework from this class.” She said as she headed out of the room. “Do you really think someone will attack me?”

“I don’t know Laura. I do know that I will always protect you.” He said as he followed her.

“Do you have a gun?” She asked quietly.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that question?” He said back quietly.

“Well I guess no one will think you are protecting me with you dressed as a civilian.” She said as she walked down the stairs at the end of the hall.

“That’s the idea Laura. You need to appear as if you are alone.” He said as he looked around. They continued to the library and joined Dorian and Bull at a table.

“Laura I am sorry about your family.” Bull said quietly to her.

“Thanks Bull.” She said as she sat down. Cullen tried to sit a few tables away but Laura beckoned him over.

“Laura I’m supposed to be protecting you.” He said as he sat down next to her. She leaned into him.

“Well right now I just want you close.” She whispered. As they were studying Cullen spaced off and was staring out the window. Bull caught his attention when he leaned over to him.

“Hey, those guys don’t look good.” He whispered at Cullen. He turned around to see three shady looking guys all huddled up at a book shelf.

“Laura I think we need to get you out of here.” Cullen said quietly to her. She turned around, which was a mistake. As soon as they could see it was Laura they pulled out guns and began firing at the group. Cullen tackled Laura to the floor and peeked up over a table. He quickly ducked as another round of bullets went off.

“Fuck, what do I do?” She asked looking around.

“Just stay here.” He said to her. Bull had Dorian behind a bookshelf and was signaling Laura to go with them. “Actually go with Bull, tell him to take you to Cassandra.”

“I’m not leaving you here Cullen.” She said frantically.

“Laura I will be fine, please go.” He said as he grabbed his gun from his holster. She reached for him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Please be safe!” She said as she looked for an opening and ran for Dorian and Bull. Cullen looked up from the table and fired a few shots at one of the guys. He hit him in the shoulder then in the chest. As Laura reached Bull they ran for the outside door. The alarms in the school were going off and Laura could hear sirens approaching the school. As she got outside a smoke bomb went off and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, everything went black. Cullen ran outside after taking the other two men out, he could see Bull leaning against a wall, coughing.

“Bull where is Laura!” He shouted at him.

“I don’t know Cullen, as soon as she stepped out a tear gas grenade went off.” Bull said as he continued coughing. Dorian came out of the library and looked around.

“There she is!” He shouted at a two men hauling her limp body into an unmarked white van. Without hesitating Cullen fired three shots at the van, it hit the side as the van drove away. 

“Fuck!” Cullen shouted. He grabbed the phone Leliana had given him and called Cassandra. “We have a situation…some men ambushed us at the library and got away with her…understood.”

“What’s going on?” Dorian asked.

“I have to get up to Skyhold. Do you two want to come with?” He asked as he headed to his truck.

“Yea Leliana will want to know what we saw.” Bull said as he followed.

“What about the school? The cops will want answers?” Dorian said as he followed.

“Dorian I don’t answer to the police or the templars.” Cullen said as they all got into the truck and headed off to Skyhold. Cullen could feel his heart wrenching at the idea of what those men were going to do to her. Dorian couldn’t stop shaking, he had never been that close to combat. He looked out the window and said a quick prayer to any deities he could think of to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this? Idk but so far I like it.
> 
> Translations from Fenxshiral. Testing the waters with elvish, love what has been with it.
> 
> Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma - I want you to cum in my mouth until all I can taste is you.  
> Ar vena ara'lan sasha alas'en - I find myself alone in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some rape and torture in this chapter, read with care.

Laura woke up feeling groggy, her head felt heavy, like she had been drinking all night. She tried opening her eyes and realized she was blind folded. As she went to remove the blind fold she noticed her arms were tied up above her. Shouting was her next idea but her mouth was stuffed with a cloth.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps in the distance. Someone was approaching the room she was being held in. She heard the door open and close. The person who entered the room walked up to Laura and took off the blindfold. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the lighting in the room.

"Lauralana Lavellan. Do you know why we have kidnapped you?" The man standing in front of her asked.

"No I do not." Laura said calmly. "Can you untie me?"

"Sorry afraid not." He said smiling at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"No I do not." She answered. “If you just untie me we can discuss this like civilized people.”

"If only Cullen were here to explain. Alas I will explain myself. My name is Samson and I kidnapped you for my boss." The man explained.

"How do you know Cullen?" Laura asked, her eyes widening. “How long have in been here?”

"We used to be in the templar order together." Samson answered. "So, back to why I kidnapped you. Where is the orb?"

"Orb, what orb?" Laura asked. Suddenly she felt a searing pain on her back and she screamed. She tried to turn around and see what was hurting her but the chains on her arms wouldn’t allow her too.

"Don't lie to me bitch." Samson shouted at her. "We have ways of getting you to speak. Soon you will be spilling every little detail of your life to us."

"I won't tell you anything!" She shouted at him. She felt the searing pain on her back again and screamed. She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself standing, but her legs were getting weak from the pain. When she opened her eyes she noticed someone was bringing in a video recorder, “What are you going to do with that?”

“Keep your damn mouth shut and I won’t have to hurt you until it’s necessary.” Samson said to her.

               

Cullen, Bull, and Dorian finally arrived at Skyhold. They got inside as quick as they could and found Cassandra.

"Cullen what the hell happened?" Cassandra shouted as she approached him.

"Some men ambushed the library and took Laura." He explained.

"I was trying to get her out of the building when I was suddenly gas bombed. They grabbed her in the confusion and drove off in an unmarked white van." Bull explained.

"I put a few holes in the side of it." Cullen said. Cassandra ushered them down the hall and into a debriefing room.

"Well we have not heard anything since she was taken." Leliana said as they entered the room. "I have all my spies in the area trying to find her."

It took a few days for any news. Cullen paced back and forth in the room, taking smoking breaks occasionally. Dorian was going crazy, he couldn’t stop panicking. Finally they had a slight break.

"Ma'am we just received a package." One of her agents said as he entered the room. He handed her the package and she opened it to reveal a disc. She handed the disc to Cassandra and she put it in a DVD player. When the disc started playing, they all watched intently. A man walked onto the screen and Cullen gasped.

"What is this?" Cullen said angrily as he watched.

'Hello everyone. I'm sure you are confused as to why you have received this video. Let me explain. I am Samson and we are the Red Templars and we work for Corypheus.' He motioned off camera and the camera turned to a figure tied up and facing away from them. The persons back was burned and bleeding, their shirt in pieces. 'I am sure you know who this is. Let me give you a hint.' He picked up a red hot fire iron from off camera and pressed it against the persons back. The person screamed out in pain and everyone gasped in shock. 'Don't give them what they ask for!' Laura shouted, he walked around and slapped her.

"That fucking monster!" Cullen shouted as he slammed his fists into the table in front of himself.

'As you can see, and hear' He chuckled into the camera. 'We have Laura and we want the orb. Give it to us, or we will work it out of her. And Cullen maybe I can take advantage of the time I have with her, from what I understand you haven't exactly made her yours.' He said as he slid a hand up her thigh. He then pressed the fire iron against Laura's back again and the screen went black. Dorian ran to the nearest trash can and threw up into it. Cullen roared and threw a chair into the wall behind him.

"Leliana please tell me you will find her soon." Bull said as he clenched his fists.

"We will do our best. Our analysts will watch this over and over until we get some clues as to where this was taped." She said as she pulled the disc out and handed it to one of her agents. “We figured out who the leak was and they were thoroughly punished.”

"Cullen they will do their best to find her." Bull said, trying to reassure him.

"It was my job to keep her safe, and I couldn't even do that." Cullen said as he sunk to the ground against the back wall. He rested his face in his hands and sighed. Dorian approached them and sat down.

"Cassandra what was the orb he spoke of?" Dorian asked her.

"It is the reason we are protecting her family. I have no idea where it is at, that is why Laura's grandmother was meeting with her. She was going to explain where the orb was located and why they had it." Cassandra explained. "I didn't think anyone else knew of it. Her grandmother explained to my people that the only ones who knew of the orb were long deceased besides Laura's grandmother."

"Well obviously that isn't true." Cullen said through gritted teeth.

"I can see that." Cassandra said glaring at him. "I don't know who would know about it. Maybe the person who opened the doors for these Red Templars also leaked information about the orb."

"The spy I caught did leak information on the orb." Leliana said from the table. "We should have answers in a few hours hopefully."

Cullen rested his head against the wall and Dorian slouched next to him. Bull walked up to the table to help Leliana and Cassandra followed.

 

Laura tried to keep herself up; her arms were beginning to get tired. Her face was still sore from Samson slapping her.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Laura asked as he turned off the camera.

"Obviously I'm holding you for ransom." He scoffed at her. "Once they give us the orb, we will kill you."

"What orb do you keep talking about?" She asked as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't play coy with me you little bitch. I know your family has been keeping it for centuries from my master." He told her.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" She shouted at him. He stalked up to her and punched her in the face.

"Shut up! You will tell me where the orb is!" He screamed in her face. Her ears rang and her vision darkened. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. She started to cry and tried to keep herself standing up. Her body was getting weak. She wondered how long they would keep her, she shuttered at the thought. After a few days of repeated torture Samson came in and ripped her pants off.

“What are you doing?!” She shouted and tried to get away from him.

“I am going to ruin you, so that when Cullen finds your corpse he won’t be able to look at you.” He said as he forced her legs open. He tied one of her legs to a chain on the wall, her other leg to the other wall. Her breathing quickened as she heard him fumble with his pants. He gripped her hips and she could feel his head at her entrance.

“No please, you don’t have to do this.” She pleaded as she shook with fear. He ignored her plea and slammed into her.

“Not too tight, I can see you aren’t a virgin. Too bad, I would have liked to take that.” He said as he was fully in her. She tried to pull her legs together but the chains prevented her from doing so. Tears streamed down her face as he continued to thrust into her, slamming and damaging her. He ignored her cries and came quickly inside her and stepped back.

“I can see why Cullen was so interested in you. Too bad he’s too shy to actually make a move.” He said from behind her. She could hear him pulling his pants back up. He walked around to face her. “Nice pair of tits on ya too.” He said as he grabbed them. She turned her head and focused on the wall. He left the room and shouted for someone. The other person came in the room and untied Laura. He handed her a baggy shirt and nothing else.

"You can rest for now. Just be prepared for what’s coming." The person said as he left the room and locked the door. Laura walked to the back of the room and sat down. Her back twitched repeatedly and burned. She tried to keep the shirt around her body. Using her magic she began to slowly heal her back and between her legs. She focused all her energy on it and soon wore herself out.

Suddenly Laura was awoken by cold water being dumped on her. She jumped up and tried to catch her breath. Her hair was partially matted to her head and she was filthy. She had blood between her legs and her back was still slightly weeping blood.

"What the fuck!" She shouted. She opened her eyes and could see it was the man that had untied her.

"I have food for you." He said handing her a plate.

"Thanks." She said taking the plate, "Who are you?"

"My name is Maddox. And you have been here about a week and a half, if you were wondering. You were passed out the first few days. Samson made sure of that, so he could get everything situated to film that video for your friends." The man explained.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked as she ate the food.

"He wants the orb your family has been protecting." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"I honestly don't know about an orb." She said between bites.

"That's too bad." He said as he stood up and left the room, before he shut the door he leaned back in, "He is still going to kill you after, as he put it, ruins you."

Laura stopped eating and looked at the door. She set the plate down, suddenly losing her appetite and leaned against the wall. What’s the point of even eating if he was going to be killing her? She prayed to the creators that her friends would find her soon.

The next day Samson came back in and forced himself upon her again. This time he pinned her to the ground and screamed at her to look at him in the eyes or he would cut a finger off. He hoisted her legs on his hips and thrusted into her, sliding her back across the floor making her scream. When she went to close her eyes he screamed at her again. She looked into his eyes until he finished and left the room. She rolled onto her side and pulled her legs up into the shirt. The wounds she had healed were ripped open and she was bleeding between her legs again. She couldn’t stop crying long enough to heal her wounds.

 

Leliana and Bull used all their resources to try and find Laura. After a week and a half of searching they had a small break. The van she was kidnapped in was found in an abandoned ware house. Leliana's team searched it for clues and found a trace amount of powder that was known to be used in another warehouse a few blocks over. She sent a few spies to scope out the area and they found that there were indeed people in there. They staked out the area for a few days and came up with a plan.

"Alright everyone listen up. We think that Laura is inside this building." Cassandra explained. "My team will be entering through this door." She said as a picture came up on a screen behind her. "We believe there are at least 20 men inside. They are all, as they call themselves, Red Templars. So we will only be using mages for healing afterwards. Cullen will be leading forces in through this door." She said as another picture came up. "Leliana and Bull will be leading a team through this hatched door into the basement." She said pointing at the next picture.

"We need to search this place, top to bottom and find her." Leliana said to everyone in the room.

"Get your gear on and meet us outside in ten minutes. We find her tonight." Cassandra said to everyone. They all stood up and headed out the room. Cullen approached her and rubbed his neck nervously.

"I hope this goes well. I pray she is in there." He said to her.

"Me too Cullen. We need her safe, and then we need to find that orb. If this is something this Corypheus is searching for then we need to get our hands on it so we can protect it." She said to him. "Go get ready."

He headed out of the room and began putting on the tactical gear that was provided. As he got dressed he looked in the mirror and could feel a rage building inside of him. He stepped out of his room and could see Dorian putting some gear on too.

"I thought mages weren't going inside?" He asked him.

"Cullen I'm a necromancer, I can handle myself in a fight. I need to be in there when we get her." He said sternly.

"Fine, but don't expect anyone to keep you safe." He said as he headed down the hall.

"That's what I'm here for." Bull said as he stepped out of another room. They continued down the hall together and stepped outside. Joining the rest of the forces they all piled into several vans and drove near where they suspected Laura was being kept. They waited until nightfall and were about ready to storm the building when suddenly they heard a loud explosion and could see flames coming out of all the windows.

"We need to move now!" Cullen shouted at his team members. They jumped out of the van and ran to the door they were going to enter. "Cassandra, Vulture team is in position."

'Delta team is in position." Leliana said over the radio.

'Alright everyone, let's find her.' Cassandra said. They all rushed into the doors and were welcomed with the stench of burning flesh, all of them gagged.

'What is that smell?' Dorian asked over the radio.

'That is burning flesh Dorian.' Bull said to him.

'It's revolting.' He said gagging again.

"Has anyone seen Laura yet?" Cullen said over the radio as they continued down the hallway slowly.

'I'm seeing nothing but bodies.' Leliana said over the radio. 'So far there is no one alive in the basement.... wait I see someone. Freeze!' The rest could hear gun fire from their floors. They continued looking around and could find no one alive other than the man Leliana came across.

"Wait! I found her!" Leliana shouted over the radio. "She seems shaken up and a little charred."

"Alright let’s meet outside." Cassandra responded over the radio. They all left the building and met back at the vans. Cullen and Dorian waited eagerly for Laura to come out. When she was in sight they both gasped at her appearance. Her hair was matted and slightly singed, the shirt she had on was blackened and she tried to keep it around her legs. Her lips were cracked and dry, her face filthy.

"I'm alright." She said, laughing slightly.

"How's your back?" Dorian asked, turning her around.

"I healed it, not very well. But at least it isn't infected." She said. He went to pull the shirt up and realized she was naked underneath. She looked at him, silently begging him to let her be for a bit.

"I will have the healers look at it in a bit." He said as he turned and walked away. Cullen grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Laura I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention; I shouldn't have let you out of my sight." He said quietly into her hair. “Did he touch you?”

"Cullen the important thing is that I am out." She said hugging him back. She pulled back and moved her hands to the sides of his face. She pulled him in close and gave him a gentle kiss. He reached up and grabbed her hands; he pulled them down when they were done kissing.

"Your hands are black. Are you ok?" He asked.

"It's fine. I didn't know how long it would take you guys to find me.... so I took my escape into my own hands. Maybe someday I will tell you the finer details." She said looking around.

“Did he touch you?” Cullen asked again. She looked away from him and closed her eyes. He could feel his soul being drained as he saw the pained expression on her face.

“He raped me twice. When he was on his way for a third time, I decided I needed to escape.” She said quietly. Cullen dropped his arms and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. A healer approached them and pulled her aside. Cassandra motioned for Cullen; he stood up and walked over to her.

"Everyone in the building has been blown apart and torched." Cassandra explained. "I don't understand how she did it."

"She said she took her escape into her own hands. Did you find Samson’s body?" Cullen said.

"No we didn’t find his body. He must have escaped. With the skills we thought she had, she couldn't have done what she did in there." Leliana said. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she was possessed?" Cullen asked.

"No, she would be an abomination if she was possessed. I just wonder if she is discovering new powers she didn't know she had." Leliana explained.

"Cullen, take her home. Stay with her tonight." Cassandra said as she got ready to leave. "Oh and Cullen?"

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked her.

"Don't let her out of your sight again." She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." He said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Just had new floors put in my office! Hope you guys enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Cullen couldn’t look at Laura without his chest aching. All he could see when he looked at her was Samson’s smirk as he said he was going to take advantage of her. He finally reached her apartment and they both sat silently in his truck. Laura was trembling and trying to keep the emergency blanket around her.

“Are you ok?” Cullen asked her.

“I’m alive.” She said as she looked out the window. He looked at her and smiled slightly. She was right, she _is_ alive. Getting out of the truck he walked around it and helped her out. When they got up the stairs and in the apartment Laura headed straight for her room.

“Where is Dorian?” Cullen asked.

“He wanted to give me some space.” Laura said from down the hall. He heard her start her shower so he decided to watch some television. After several boring programs he checked his watch. It had been two hours since Laura had started her shower and it was still running. He walked up to her door and slowly entered her room. The door to her bathroom was open so he peeked in. Laura was sitting on the floor of her shower scrubbing herself raw.

“Laura what are you doing?” He asked as he got into the shower with her.

"I can still feel him on me." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh, it's ok." He said as he sat down next to her. "Here let me get that." He took the cloth from her and began to wash her slowly.

"I was so terrified Cullen." She told him as she sat there.

"Well I'm here now. You have nothing to worry about." He said as he reached up for the shower head. He pulled it down and started to rinse her off.

"Cullen you are soaked." She said as she came out of her trance. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't mind." He said as he held her. She reached up and turned off the water. Standing up she found a few towels and handed one to Cullen. As she dried herself off he noticed all the bruises she had. "Were you going to heal those?"

"Heal what?" She asked as she searched her body. Then she noticed the bruises on her hips and between her legs. She began shaking and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't notice those before."

"Hey it's ok." He pulled off his shirt and hung it on the shower rod. He walked over to her and stood behind her, watching her in the mirror as she healed the bruises. Her hands were still shaking so he gently took her hands and held them. He looked around for her robe and grabbed it, wrapping it around her. She leaned back against him and eventually turned around.

"You have so many scars." She said as she looked at his chest. "But this one," She looked at the one on his lip, "This one is my favorite. You will have to tell me about them some day."

He gave her a half smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. She began tracing over scars on his chest and across his abs. He started to lead her to her bed, helping her lay down.

"Anything you want to wear to bed?" He said as he walked to her dresser.

"Top drawer should have nightshirts." She said. He opened the top drawer and sifted through it to find one. He found a super lacy deep red corset, and a lacy green bra.

"And what is this?" He asked as he held the red corset up. She looked at what he was holding and couldn't focus on it. Grabbing her glasses she put them on and laughed at what he was holding.

"That is something I bought awhile ago." She said as she took her glasses off.

He blushed as he pushed it aside. Grabbing a shirt he handed it to her and went to leave. Turning around he stared at her a few moments before he spoke.

"Are you going to be alright to sleep alone?" He asked her.

"Yes I should be ok." She said as she laid down. He went back into the living room and found a blanket. Grabbing the television remote he flipped through the channels until he found a decent movie. He didn't get ten minutes into the movie before he was already passing out. Turning off the television he nestled into the couch and fell asleep.

Laura kept seeing Samson's face in her dreams. His eyes, with red rings around the iris. His smirk as he finished with Laura. She began screaming in her sleep, Cullen woke up and quickly ran into her room flipping the light on. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake.

"Laura are you alright?!" He shouted.

"No I'm not alright." She said as she started crying. "He said he was going to ruin me Cullen. Ruin me so that you wouldn't be able to look at my corpse." She hugged him and continued to cry.

"Laura it's ok, he can't get to you here." He said as he held her.

"He got out before I could kill him. That mother fucker got away before I could get to him." She said as she began to wail, and buried her face into Cullen's chest.

"We will find him Laura, and we will kill him. I promise." He said as he hugged her tighter. He got up and turned the light off and laid down next to her. He pulled Laura close into his side and kissed her forehead.

"Cullen?" She asked him.

"Yes Laura?" He asked.

"Can you help me forget him?" She questioned him.

"How can I do that?" He asked. She kissed his neck and trailed her hand down his chest. Tugging at his pants she kissed up to his ear. "Are you sure you want to do this Laura?"

"Please, I need to feel you." She said as he straddled him. He grabbed her hips and grinded his erection into her. He gripped her a little tighter and flipped them so that he was hovering over her. She scratched down his back and he moaned, reaching down she unbuttoned his pants. Suddenly she reached behind the bed and turned a string of lights above her bed on. "Sorry I need to see your face."

"Sure." He said as he kissed her and slowly raised her shirt up. She arched her back into his touch and moaned as he kissed up her stomach. He was getting closer to her breasts when she stopped him. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know if I can do this yet." She admitted as she covered her face.

"Hey it's ok Laura, we don't have to do this." He said as he rolled off her and rested his head on his arm. "We can just lay here and talk."

"I would like that. I'm sorry." She said as she peeked at him.

"You don't need to be sorry. I understand, you have been through hell." He pulled her shirt down and rubbed her stomach.

"Could you maybe rub my back? It's sore from all the healing." she asked.

"Yes of course." He pressed on her shoulder, setting her on her side. He began kneading into her back with his hands, pressing his fingers into knots and working her muscles. She sighed in relief and started to relax. He continued rubbing her back until he could hear soft snores coming from her. He smiled and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and falling asleep.

Light from outside woke Laura up. She stretched across her bed and rolled over. A smile spread across as her face as she saw Cullen. She had taken all the sheets in her sleep and left him with nothing. His pants were still on, unbuttoned and partially down his hips. He had an erection and it was sticking out of his pants and she smiled slightly. Slowly she pulled his pants down a little more trying to not wake him. She gently pulled his length out of his boxer-briefs and began to stroke him. He moaned slightly and shifted his body, but he didn't wake up. Working her hand up and down she scooted closer and grabbed his balls, gently squeezing them. He groaned again and began to flex into her grip. His breathe quickened and she leaned foreward opening her mouth taking him all the way in.

His breath hitched and he moaned, she could feel his hands move into her hair. He tensed up and she could taste pre-come. She began moving up and down, swirling her tongue around him and pulled him out. She licked from the base of his length up to his head and popped him back into her mouth.

He moaned as she took him deep into her mouth and he started to flex into her. His breathing quickened and his grip on her hair tightened. He moaned louder and she wrapped her lips around his head and worked his length as he began to come in her mouth. She worked him until he wasn't coming and she sat back. Looking up at him she realized he was awake.

"Oh when did you wake up?" She asked as she smiled.

"Oh about the time you took me in your mouth." He answered as he smiled back.

"I just wanted you to wake up to something other than my screaming." She said as she laid next to him.

"Well thank you." He said as he stretched. He tucked his length back into his underwear and zipped his pants back up. Laura stood up and headed to her dresser, Cullen stood up and grabbed his shirt from the bathroom. He approached Laura when he came back into her room and pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her neck.

"So what’s on the agenda for today?” She asked as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't know let me check with Cassandra." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, I am going to take a shower." She shouted out into the hallway. Cullen made his way to the living room and found his phone. He checked his personal phone and could see a few missed calls from Mira. Ignoring them he grabbed his work phone and called Cassandra.

'Hello Cullen, what's up?' She said over the phone.

"I was wondering if there were any leads on Samson?"

'We have nothing. From what it looks like, he wasn't the only one to get out.'

"How many do you think got out?"

'We believe six to seven men.'

"Damn that's a lot."

'We are trying our best to find them.'

"Should we stay inside today?"

'Let her go about her usual routine if she wants too. Just do not let her out of sight.'

"I won't Cassandra. Talk to you later."

He sat on the couch until Laura was done with her shower. When she came out she was combing through her hair dressed in her robe.

"I have finally gotten all the knots out of my hair, after conditioning it twice." She said as she sighed. "What did you want to do for breakfast?"

"I figured we could go out?" He said as he checked the weather report on his phone.

"Alright that sounds fine. Let me get some make up on." She said as she headed back to her room. A half hour later she came out dressed and ready to go. He opened the door for her and stopped to lock it. She put an arm around his waist and he smiled. When he was done locking the door he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She leaned into the kiss and smiled when they parted.

As they made their way down the stairs Mira was standing in front of her apartment, locking the door.

"Oh hi Cullen, hello Laura." She said as she turned around.

"Can I meet you at the truck Laura?" He said as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Umm I can go to the bottom of the stairs and put my headphones in. I need to call Dorian anyways. Cassandra won't like it if I'm too far from you." She said as she pulled her phone out.

"Sure that can work." He said as he watched her walk down the stairs. Putting the headphones in she called Dorian.

'Hey Laura what's up.'

"Just seeing where you were."

'I am still at Bull's.'

"How are you?"

'I am good, how are you?'

"I am okay I guess. I could barely sleep, I kept seeing that bastards eyes."

'I know I should have stayed at the apartment.'

"It's okay Dorian, Cullen is here. We are going to breakfast do you guys want to join us?"

'Sure where were you thinking?'

"How about the breakfast place around the corner from the apartment?"

'Sure that would be nice.'

"Alright see you there." She hung up the phone and suddenly Mira came past her, a few tears were running down her cheeks.

"Mira wait!" Cullen shouted as he came to the landing Laura was on.

"What was that about?" Laura asked as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"She thought I liked her and asked me on a date tonight. I told her I wasn’t available at the moment and she ran down the stairs." He explained.

"Oh well, nothing we can do. She needs to work through her broken heart." Laura said as she grabbed his forearm. "Dorian and Bull are going to meet us at a breakfast place around the corner."

"Do we need the truck then?" He asked.

"No we should be able to walk there." She said as she headed down the stairs. They made their way over to the restaurant and waited outside for Dorian and Bull. When Bull pulled up in his car Dorian practically lept out of the car to hug Laura.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Dorian I am fine. I'm not made of glass." She said rudely. Dorian pouted and headed into the restaurant, Cullen followed him. Bull approached Laura and pulled her to the side.

"He really worries about you." He said to her.

"I know, I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just stressed." She said.

"We all are Laura." He said as he opened the door for her. They joined the others at the table and ordered their breakfast.

"So what do we do now?" Dorian asked.

"Well the college is closed for the week while they clean up the damage. Laura has been given an early degree, they don't want her there anymore." Cullen explained.

"What?! But I needed three more classes." She said angrily.

"Laura they don't want the risk that you bring. You were top of your class so they gave you the degree with top grades. All your classmates assume you were taking double classes so that's how you finished early." Cullen said to her.

"That is so unfair." She said slamming her fists on the table.

"What that you get to be done with school?" Dorian asked her.

"No that they are forcing me to be done." She said.

"Well at least you are done." Dorian said as he looked around.

"I'm sorry Dorian I shouldn't be acting like this." Laura admitted as she rubbed her face. The waitress brought out their food and they all began eating. Laura sat quiet the rest of the time at the restaurant. Cullen offered to pay for breakfast so they all headed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions or comments feel free to let me know! I am very willing and open to suggestions.


End file.
